Loss of Innocence
by Winter Waters
Summary: One man's faith in the team is the only thing that keeps him going...It is the last month of school, so updates will probably not be everyday, but I plan to update whenever I get a chance!
1. Waking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….now that we have that established, I think I am going to go cry…

A/N: any and all mistakes are mine. I try to catch them, but they slip by me. If you see a mistake let me know and I will fix it.

Loss of Innocence

He could hear drips of water from the leaking pipes above him. He groaned, and pain filled his body. The pain almost unbearable, but he muffled the whimpers of pain, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't open. After a few minutes, his eyes opened, and it didn't do him much good. It was pitch black.

_Ok, think, does anything else seem broken, come on move, _he thought to himself. Thinking he ran a check list on his body, noting that he may have some cracked ribs, his right leg was broken, and his back burned. He worried about infection setting in from the whip lashes. _If Ducky was here, he would patch me up in no time. Focus, dammit! Get out of here so Ducky can patch you up in no time!_ He yelled to himself. His arms were tied behind his back, and he was on the opposite side of the door leaning against the wall. He felt around trying to find something to cut the ropes, trying hard not to jostle his leg and back to much. He found nothing, and he tried not to lose hope. _His team would find him; they were probably on their way now._

He couldn't finish cheering himself up, the door was thrown open and light blinded him. Once he could see you look at the captor. The man was massive, and had a poker face not even Gibbs could match. The man stared at him, not moving or talking, finally he had enough. It would always start like this. The man would come in and stare at him, before finally coming over and beat him, making no sound. The last time this happened he had fought back, the man had started using a whip on him. When he fought back, the man simply stepped back and methodically broke his leg.

"Who are you?! What the hell do you want?!" He screamed, frustrated and tired of playing the man's game.

"Great. You are not going to talk. What are you going to do, just stand there? A monkey is better a communicating then you." He insulted the silent man before he could stop him. He waited with baited breath to see if that would land him another beating.

To his surprised, the man started laughing. "Very good, you do have a spine don't you?" The man asked, coming to stand in front of him, making him look up.

He didn't say anything; he didn't cry out when the man broke his leg, he didn't cry out when the man whipped him. His team would be proud of him, not giving into the pain.

The man laughed again, and crouched down in front him. "Agent McGee, I would have expected that remake from Agent DiNozzo, but not you. But you are not what you seem. You seem like the type where you would break easily, but you have withstood my methods so far. You have a stubborn streak in that should make Gibbs proud."

"Who are you?" McGee asked, not liking how this acted like he knew him and the team. The man smiled at McGee before standing up and walking back towards the door.

"I am not important. What you must learn is to give up hope that your team will find you, you are ready for the next stage. My employers have enjoyed you, and hope that your stubbornness will continue to help your spin. Remember this, by the time this experiment is done, you will no longer have innocence. Once you have broken, you will be given peace. Think about that, and I will return in a minute to start stage two." With that the man turned, and left. He left a stunned agent behind.

The agent in questioned stifled the cry of hopeless rage that threatened to rip from his body. He knew in his core being that his team would never stop looking for him. They wouldn't give up on their Probie, and he wouldn't give up on them. He took a breath and prepared himself to lose his innocence as the man said, and hang on until his team came and rescued him. He would just have to channel Gibbs and double the size of his stubborn streak.


	2. The Case

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Jack and his team…

A/N: When I checked my email today, I had an inbox full of story alerts and review alerts. It is because of everyone who subscribed to this story, I will continue it. I must warn everyone though, I am in the last month of school and finals are going to be killer. So it will be updated whenever I get free time. Also, there is going to be an introduction to some new characters! Jack and his team, Thanks, and enjoy!

The Case

------------A Week Ago----------------

"Gibbs. Yeah, understand. Be there in a minute." Gibbs said, hanging up the phone. He made his way up to the Director's office. "Yeah, Leon, what do you need?

Director Leon Vance looked up from his desk when Gibbs walked in without knocking. He motioned for Gibbs to sit down in the chair across from him. He gathered the file, and notes getting his notes in order. Gibbs was not going to like this. "I need McGee."

"Need McGee for what, Leon?"

"Have you heard about the Billing's case?"

"Isn't that Jack's case? Why would you need McGee for that?"

"Petty Officer John Billing was murdered last week. Jack hasn't found any leads yet. Yesterday, they get a call from Billing's sister saying someone was hanging around her house. Ever since her brother's murder she instructed to call if anything seemed suspicious. Jack arrived there, spotted the guy. He sent Marks to chase the suspect and he went to check on the sister. She was fine, just spook. Marks didn't catch the guy, lost him in the maze of subdivisions. She also gave Jack a laptop that her brother mailed to her. It's encrypted and I want McGee to take a look at it."

"Why can't cybercrimes look at it? You scared of another mole?" Gibbs questioned, his gut tightening at the thought of McGee working on this case. He had no idea why, but he wasn't ignoring it.

"No, Billing's was in charge of some sensitive things. He had access to certain files; I need someone who has clearance. No one in cybercrimes has a high enough clearance. It will only be till he cracks this code Gibbs, he will be cybercrimes on a loan. He isn't getting transferred back."

"I don't like it, Leon. We just got the team back together. Something isn't right."

"Gibbs, I asked only out of courtesy, I will make it an order if I have to. I want McGee working on this, as soon as he breaks the code, you can have him back. As for the rest of you, I am assigning you and the rest of your team to help Jack's team."

"Dammit, Leon, I don't like it. Something isn't right. What has Jack got to say about sharing his case?"

"We are about to find out, he is on his way in." Leon said, when in a walked the man himself. He was Gibbs age, taller with more build than Gibbs. He was an ex-army sniper, and a quiet man. His eyes could break into a man's soul, and had him spilling his guts, much like Gibbs himself. He was a good man, and a good agent.

"Director, you wanted to see me?" Jack Benson said, nodding to Gibbs sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yes, I am assigning Agent McGee to break the encryption on the laptop. Also, Gibbs and his team are going to help you with the investigation."

"May I ask why, Director? I think I know why you want McGee on this, but why Gibbs' and his team?" Jack said, getting irritated thinking that Vance didn't trust his team.

"It has nothing to with thinking your team can't handle it, I just think that you could use some help. You will run lead; Gibbs' and his team are just going to help with more manpower and eyes. When McGee breaks the code, you will enough manpower to do what you need." Vance said, placing one of his ever present toothpicks in his mouth.

"Got it director," Jack said standing up with Gibbs, "well, let you know." They walked towards the door, when Vance stopped Gibbs.

"Gibbs, send in McGee. I have the laptop, I need to sign it to him, we don't want break the chain of evidence."

Gibbs stared at Vance, telling him without words that anything happened to his agent because Vance had some other motives; he would have hell to pay. Vance stared back, giving nothing away. Gibbs and Jack walked down the stairs, Jack on the phone calling his team to come to Gibb's section.

"Boss, we got a case?" Tony asked when Gibbs and Jack walked into the bullpen.

"McGee, Vance wants to see you upstairs, now." Gibbs said walking to McGee.

"Boss?" McGee asked, confusion marked his face as he tried to think back to whatever it is he might have done wrong. Tony and Ziva looked up as well, noting Gibbs frown.

"McGee, go. Vance will explain." Gibbs said, but stopped his agent when he walked past him, and told him, "Stay alert, McGee." McGee shot him a confused look, before nodding and walked up to the Director's office.

Tony walked over to Gibbs and asked quietly, "Boss?"

"We're good DiNozzo; we are going to be working with Jack's team. We will be briefed when they get here." Gibbs said turning to face his team. Jack was waving his members over to where they were.

"Sir?" Jeremy Marks said, walking up, his face blank. He was of medium height, blond, and had light brown eyes. He was a good-looking man, but he never went out. He was dedicated to his job way too much. Next to him was his teammate Elizabeth Arnold. She had short black hair with hazel eyes, she had a short stature, but you still wouldn't want to mess with her. She remained quiet, while Jeremy questioned their boss.

She could see Agent DiNozzo eyeing her, but she ignored him as well as ex-Mossad turned special agent David, who was staring at her. She turned her attention back to her boss.

"Marks, Arnold, we are receiving help with Gibbs' team. We are still running point, Agent McGee is going to work on the laptop, he is getting that from Vance now."

Marks narrowed his eyes, when he heard they now had to share the case. "Why? Why does the Major Case Response Team, need to be on this? Isn't this something for the Organization Tactics Team?"

"Apparently, there is something on that laptop that makes both teams necessary Marks; do you have a problem with that?" Jack said, stepping into Marks personal space, staring him, until his agent backed down.

"No sir, I don't." He said, pushing down his ire.

"Agent Arnold, you are being quiet, do you have a problem with it?" Jack said, turning to stare at her. She met his gaze calmly.

"Fine with it, Cap. Just a question though, why is Agent McGee looking at the laptop, what is wrong with cybercrimes?" She asked her eyes and face giving nothing away of her thoughts.

_She could give Ziva a run for her money in the mask department, _DiNozzo thought staring at the agent.

"McGee has a higher clearance than they do in cybercrimes," Gibbs said, "if anyone can break it, he can." Elizabeth nodded accepting the answer.

"So, should we not get the business down then?" Ziva asked.

"Get down to business." Tony corrected, while moving back so the other agents could move into the bullpen's area. Ziva just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Gibbs glanced at the Director's door wondering what was taking McGee so long to get just a laptop. He glanced back at Jack and motioned for him to continue and debriefed the team.

"A week ago, we got a case; Petty Officer John Billing was murdered. He was thought to have ties to an organization that we have been looking into. We got enough evidence to bring him in, but he was murdered before we could get to him. Ducky did the autopsy and said cause of death was strangulation. We sent blood evidence and whatever else we could bag and tag to the lab. We haven't got word back about our results yet."

"Probably because the lab technician was playing favorites with Gibbs' team again," Jeremy muttered, receiving a sharp jab to his side from Elizabeth and a glare from Tony.

Jack ignored his agent and continued with the debriefing, "We spoke to his sister, and she swears up and down that her little brother couldn't be doing any wrong." Gibbs rolled his eyes at that one, hearing it plenty of times from the criminals' families.

"What organization is this guy supposed to be have involved in?" Tony asked.

"We believe he had ties to the Cryonic Organization." Elizabeth spoke up, meeting with confused expressions, and one understanding expression.

"That is not good." Ziva replied, staring at the female agent. Her teammates glanced at her, seeking an explanation. "When I was a Mossad agent, there was rumored to be an organization that tried experiments on the best way to break someone. They would use different methods, worse than Mossad used." She continued.

Elizabeth nodded, and picked up where she left off. "They came up a few years ago on the US side of things and started to take military officers and trying their experiments on them. We have been trying to get these bastards, and finally had a way to do it, before Billings got killed." Her masked slipped for a moment, showing anger, but she quickly put it back into place. Jack shot her a look of concern, but did not expound on his agent's momentarily anger.

"So, whatever is on that laptop, McGee has to find it in order to stop the organization? That is a movie plot waiting to happen; actually, that is a movie…"

THAWK! "Thanks, Boss." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

Gibbs looked up at Vance's door, willing McGee to come out. While staring at the door, he asked, "what is it, that you want us to do Jack?'

Tbc…

So, how did you guys like it? Please review!!! No flames!!! You have convinced me to continue, so please you got to review it!!! ~Winter~


	3. Stage 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and story alerted!!! I hope you enjoy the update! I must warn you; this chapter is strictly dealing with McGee, and as a lot of angst! The poor fellow, he just can't seem to catch a break. The torture and methods get worse as we progress from the various stages that Cryonic uses! So this one isn't too bad I don't think! Ok, enjoy!

Also! Malik, Anas Yankin are actual names! I got them from a weird name website! Their characters are mine though!

Loss of Innocence

Chapter 3: Stage 2

----The Present----

McGee stared endlessly into the darkness, taking slow breaths so as not to disturb his broken ribs, his leg in a dull pain. _They're not coming for you, and why would they? They don't need you. There is always someone out there who can do the technological aspects of a case. They can always replace you. It is not as easy to replace Abby, Tony, or Ziva. Seriously, where else would you find another ninja assassin?_

_SHUT UP! They are coming for you Tim, don't lose that faith. If my hands weren't tied behind my back, I would Gibbs-slap you into next week!_ The internal debate had been plaguing him since he had woken up. His old probie self, giving up hope, losing the confidence that he had gain from the field. Then his new stronger self, would yell at him, and threaten to Gibbs-slap him if he kept it up. _Great, I'm going crazy and getting a migraine,_ McGee thought to himself as he took a deep calming breath.

His head snapped up when he heard the footsteps of someone coming towards him. The door slammed open and the lights flickered on. The goon who had broken his ribs and leg walked through the door. "Oh great, it's the guy that dumber than a monkey." McGee snarled. He bit back the laugh of surprise as he realized that he channeled Dinozzo. _Great, I can't even escape Tony when I captured, _McGee thought good-naturally thinking of his partner.

The goon's lips quirked at the mystery of the man who sat before him, the man didn't even bother hiding his disdain. There was defiance pouring out of the agent, showing that there was more to him than met the eye. "Agent McGee, I like you. There is more to you than I originally thought. You seem to be a pushover, but yet, I can smell the defiance that is coming from you. My bosses are excited to see what you can do, come, it is time for the second stage. You will be their greatest specimen."

"Specimen? You are not going to be doing any experiments on me." McGee said, already knowing it was pointless, especially when the gorilla man just grabbed him dragged him out of the room.

McGee was taken to another room, where a single chair was sitting in the room. A bare room, with no windows, and a musty smell of wet cement filled the air. McGee looked around while he struggled to get free from the massive man, and he spotted what could be blood on the walls. His memory of the case filled his mind as remembered what Ducky had told about the victims. Tim couldn't imagine the pain they must have gone through, and he really didn't want to find out. It didn't look like he was going to be given much of a choice. He was backhanded and knocked for a loop. It gave the gorilla man enough time to untie and tie back to the chair, without any hassle from Tim.

While Tim got his bearings, the door opened and in walked three business men. They stood in front of Tim and stared at him. The gorilla man went off to the side, and waited for his orders. McGee looked up and stared at the men who walked in. Their business suits, and looks, you could never tell them apart from the everyday man.

"Special Agent McGee, it is nice to see you in person." The man on the right said, he was shorter than the other two, and had a scar on his right cheek, and a slight accent. "Me and my colleagues have been watching you for some time now. You are a genius with a computer, no? I would have never picked you to try out methods on, you seem much too soft. But that is to be discussed later. I wonder why you look at me with such disdain. We are doing this for the better of our countries. The faster a man breaks, the faster we can strike or protect ourselves against an attack."

McGee glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. His hatred for these men, building since the case, now coming into full force. He wouldn't make a sound; he wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"You do not believe that this is best for your country?" Scarface asked.

"Taking innocent men off the street and torturing them just for you to get your kicks. Now, what on earth would you think that I won't hate you for that?" McGee asked with an innocent tone.

"Ah, Malik, he is something else." Said the second business, he was taller and skinner than the rest. A pencil of a man, but unlike Malik he did not have an accent. He stepped in front of McGee and looked him over. "I, unlike my colleagues, don't think that you are going to last past stage 2. Stage 1, yea, anyone can last past stage one, just don't go crazy in the dark." He looked back into McGee's green eyes, and saw the malice and hatred pour out of them. He thought for a second, maybe he was wrong about the geek boy sitting in front of him, but he just pushed that feeling aside.

McGee kept quiet, and didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at the men. The room was quiet until the third man came up. He was quieter than the other, looked more thoughtful, he walked with a purpose, and seemed confident. If McGee had to pick a leader out for these guys, then he would be it. _What was that guy's name again? Isn't it some weird name, come on McGeek think! Anas Yankin! That's right; I remember Tony's face when Jack said the name of the head guy. I thought he was going to explode with jokes._ McGee thought, smiling slightly at the memory of Gibbs' head slap to keep his agent quiet.

"What is so funny Agent McGee? I don't think that a man in your position would be finding any of this funny." Yankin asked studying the man before him.

"Oh, just thinking of all the jokes my partner can make with your name alone. Anas Yankin. Want an ass? Ya can have mine!" McGee busted laughing, at the look of outrage passed quickly across the man's face. "Yea, I admit that was a weak one, but my partner could make one better. It is one of his natural talents, but please don't tell him I said that. I would never hear the end of it."

"So you know my name, and who we are I presume. I am sure that Agent Benson and his team told you everything. I wonder, do they know that there is a traitor among them? I can see by the look on your face, that no they don't know. How interesting. Didn't you wonder how it was so easy to get you? I digress, we will continue talking if you survive stage 2. Good day, Agent McGee." Yankin said, before walking off.

"Marshall," he said turning to the gorilla man, "you may begin." With that he and the other two men walked out of the room. The gorilla man or Marshall as it is, walked towards McGee with a small smile on his face.

"It seems that you have made quite an impression on the bosses. Interesting, well, shall we begin then?" Marshall asked, walking towards the door, opening and bringing a bag in with him. "Let us see how you fair with both hands and objects than, Agent McGee."

McGee closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, calming his panicky nerves. He couldn't lose faith in his team. They would save him, but the traitor among could slow them down. He opened his eyes, making his face and eyes go blank. He would have faith in his team, and they would save him. He just needed to hang on. When he spotted the hammer, he knew it was going to be a long night.

"McGee, let us see how you fair with this." With that, he slammed the hammer down on to his shoulder.

McGee bit back a scream as he heard his shoulder pop. He held back the whimpers that threatened to escape. Marshall grinned as the agent bit back the scream and whimpers; he was going to have fun trying to break this one. He walked around the tense agent. He had to give him credit, he stared straight ahead.

Quick as a snake, Marshall griped the agent's now busted shoulder, squeezing down on it. McGee bit his lips, making it bleed to keep from screaming. The pain was unbearable. Marshall chuckled at his victim, "there will be one way to stop this, and that is to say you give in. All you have to say is stop, and you will be done. The pain will end, and we will be sure to kill quickly, no more pain. Just say stop."

McGee ignored him, taking deep breaths, trying to relax his tense muscles. He watched as Marshall came back into his line of sight, and walked back towards the bag. He saw him put the hammer down, and grabbed a knife. McGee swallowed, and fought to keep his eyes open. Marshall walked back towards him, and hoped that the agent didn't give in anytime soon. Marshall walked over towards McGee, and kicked his broken leg. McGee couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped his mouth. Marshall brought the knife to McGee's throat, and smiled when the Agent looked back at him with defiance and hatred. Yes, they choose the right one. He let the knife travel down the agent's shirt before cutting it open. He spread the shirt and began to nick the agent's chest and stomach. It looked like it small tiny paper cuts littered his upper body.

McGee kept the moans and whimpers inside his mouth, not letting them escape. He couldn't keep them inside when Marshall poured salt into the paper size cuts. The burning sensations causing moans to escape, Marshall brought the knife back into play, making deeper cuts onto McGee's stomach. Marshall loved the sounds and whimpers the agent made. He poured more salt into the wounds, case the agent to gasp. He kicked his broken leg and punched his broken shoulder, which was swelling.

Marshall licked his lips, and watched as the agent paled from the pain. He leaned closer and whispered in McGee's ear, "Well, what do you say? Do you want me to stop? Do you want the pain to end? Tell me; tell me you want me to stop."

McGee whispered something; Marshall had to lean closer to catch what he said. "What was that Agent McGee?"

"I…want…please…" Came McGee's broken whispers.

"Yes?" Marshall asked, getting slightly disappointed that the agent was giving up so quickly.

"More, I want more please, you dumb ass gorilla." McGee said, spitting at the man. He closed his eyes when he saw Marshall grin at him.

"Your wish is my command." He went back to the bag and grabbed the metal bar that was in it. McGee closed his eyes and tried to relax. He opened his eyes and just watched Marshall. He hardened his resolve to not lose faith in his team. He knew that Gibbs would find him. He would save the day. When the first blow came, he didn't scream. He imagined that Gibbs was bursting in the door and saving the day. When the second and third blows came, he concentrated on getting a hug from Abby and hearing a tale from Ducky. The fourth and fifth blows, McGee pictured Tony telling jokes about Anas Yankin's name, and Ziva getting her idioms wrong again, and rolling her eyes at Tony when he corrected her. The sixth blow came, and he pictured Sarah graduating from college and becoming published. He never made a sound. When Marshall broke his knee all he could was yell, but not once did he ask for him to stop. Not once did his faith in the team falter. He welcomed the black abyss when he finally passed out from all the pain; he passed stage 2, he just hoped he could pass stage 3, or that Gibbs could find him before stage 3 even began. His last thought before he passed out, was that now he knew why Ziva had a dead look in her eyes when they found her in Somalia. She was there for three months, he had only been held for two days. A piece of his innocence broke off; he knew he would never be the same when he got out of here.

The end….jk jk!! I hope you like the update! It is possible I will change the rating with the next stage chapter, depending on how dark it goes. Any who, love it, hate it, review it!! And any constructive criticism is always appreciated!!! No flames please! ~Winter~


	4. Task Force Team, not so gellin

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and alerted! You guys make my day!

Loss of Innocence

Ch. 4: Task Force Team, not so gellin

-------------Two Days Ago------------

Tony Dinozzo looked over at the desk where his probie should be sitting. Ever since his meeting with Vance, McGee had been quiet. He only came back up to the bullpen when he had something related to the case to say. He never talked to the team anymore, he reported what he found and left to go work on that damn laptop. When Gibbs asked him what Vance had to say, McGee told him he was under direct order not to say anything, or he would have to find a new job.

Dinozzo, of course, hid his worry by goofing off with Ziva saying that probie was loving it so much that he was going to transfer back down to cybercrimes. He received head slaps from Gibbs, eye rolls from Ziva, and a lecture from Abby. Gibbs knew he was trying to hid his worry, and cover it up. Gibbs was doing the same thing, when the team had been told of the joint task and the case, his instincts started screaming. When he heard the boss tell McGee to stay alert, the instinct to protect him doubled. His other instincts warned him about other guys on the task force, something just didn't seem quite right.

"Tony, what are you staring at?" Ziva asked, from her desk.

"The probsters desk, what else would I be staring at."

"How about a computer screen and actually doing some work." Jeremy snarked from one of the two desks on the other side of where the wall used to be; they had taken it down so that they could all work in one place.

Ziva glared at the man before answering, "That is what Tony does, it seems like he is not doing work, but he is." Ziva had taken a real dislike to the man, and defended her teammate.

"Thanks Zee-va, I didn't know you cared so much." Tony said. "As for you Marks, it is called thinking, maybe you should try it, it is actually not that hard."

"I didn't know you had a brain Dinozzo, so I didn't realize you could do that." Marks shot back.

Before either Tony or Ziva could say anything, Marks teammate Elizabeth stepped in. "How about everyone relax and get back to work before all of us get head slapped. I think Gibbs is rubbing off on the Cap." Warning of head slaps from the two team leaders stopped the bickering for awhile. The only sounds that could be heard where taps on keyboards, phone calls and murmuring of a curse here and there, when Marks slammed his hands down in frustration, "What the hell is taking that geek so long?!" He yelled.

Before anyone knew what happened, Tony and Ziva stood up and backed Marks into a corner at his desk. "No one gets to call McGee a geek but us. And If I hear you say anything about him one more time, I will make you squeal like a girl." Ziva threatened quietly, one of her hands fingering the knife that was at her side. Marks swallowed.

"I don't see you trying to break a computer code; I just think that you are jealous of our _McGeek_. Normally, I would try to help hold Ziva back, but if you cross us again, I will help hold you down instead. And once Ziva is done, I will help Abby hide you without any forensic evidence being left behind. You got that?" Tony said with a grin, but his tone threatened to do bodily harm.

Marks nodded, and his eyes narrowed. He sat back down as Tony and Ziva moved back to their desks. "Oh, and one more thing," Tony said as he waited for Marks to lift his head up, "you tell Probie that we stood up for him, and we will kill you a slow painful death. You got it?"

Marks nodded again, with a roll of his eyes. Ziva turned to look at the other quiet Agent who just stared back calmly. Tony and Marks watched as they had a staring contest, neither one backing down. Both having a conversation neither man could understand, Ziva nodded once and Elizabeth offered a small smile.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked. "I thought for a minute there was going to be a catfight!"

THAWK! "Thanks, Boss." Gibbs smiled and walked to his desk, when he heard Marks laughing he turned and glared at the agent. Marks stopped laughing went back to his work, Tony and Ziva smirked at one another. Yep, Gibbs could put the fear in any one.

Jack walked in, closing his cell. "Abby said she has some results for us." They all stood up and went to the elevator. Turning around, Gibbs glared at them.

"Taking the stairs, Boss, meet you down there." Tony said, going towards the door, with everyone following him. Gibbs and Jack smirked as they rode the elevator down; being Team Leader had its perks.

They had beaten Gibbs down to the lab, and all were waiting on Jack and Gibbs. When they walked in, Abby looked expectantly at Gibbs.

"No caf-pow?" Abby asked. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "Right, later. Ok, your Petty Officer's blood work came back negative on drugs and poisons. There wasn't anything in the blood as I can tell. Now, the traces match to where you found the Billing, carpet fibers, and other traces of his home. There was one thing, however, that did not fit. Want to take a guess?"

"Abs, today." Gibbs said.

Abby sighed, "There was traces of aluminum, copper, and iron on the bottom of his shoes."

"How exactly does that help us?" Jack asked.

"Well, Agent Benson, mixed in with all of that was magnesium, and there are only certain warehouses that have all four of those in it."

"You looking for locations now?" Marks asked.

"Printing." Abby said.

Dinozzo grabbed the list and everyone made their way back up stairs. "Good work, Abs." Gibbs said as Jack handed her the cafpow.

"Ah, Gibbs, you sneaky man." Abby said, before she happily slurped her drink.

McGee was waiting on them when they got back into the bullpen.

"Ah, McHack-Anything, you break the code yet?" Dinozzo asked when he spotted his team.

"Actually, Tony, I have." McGee said, smiling slightly.

McGee's comment stopped everyone. "Well, McGee, you going to spit it out, or stand there?" Gibbs asked as he looked at his agent.

McGee walked over to his desk, and pulled up the files that he had emailed to himself, putting them on the plasma. "These files have the results of the of their experiments," McGee said, his tone hardening. "These are the locations of where they meet to transfer, as they call them, specimens or subjects and what dates and times they meet. These are the main players," He continued as he pulled a list of names onto the screen, "the business hasn't really picked up over here on US soil, so there aren't many people to get. Boss, I also found how they fund themselves. I have already put a freeze on their finances that goes into effect tomorrow. There were some more files, but I haven't gotten those opened. I don't think Billing was just dealing with the Cryonic Organization, I think he might have been dealing with some other guys as well. Until, I crack those, I won't be able to tell you who."

"Match the locations you found with the list that Abby gave us. Which one of these places are they most likely to meet at, and the next meet and time." Gibbs said, going to his phone and calling in the director to get more manpower for when the storm the place.

"Already done, boss. Abby sent me the list also, and the next meet is at 1930 at 145 South Capitol Street." McGee said.

Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was just after 4 in the afternoon. "We got time to set up a team and go and get them today."

Gibbs nodded, "Gear up. You got six minutes."

"Boss?" McGee asked, standing next to his pack.

"You to, McGee, we need all hands on deck for this one."

McGee smiled, glad to finally getting out of the sub-basement. He had been itching to get back in the field.

"Where is the laptop?" Jack asked.

"I signed it over to Abby. I locked it back. I'll finish cracking it when we get back."

* * *

They arrived at the warehouse, vests were put on and guns drawn. "Alright, we will go in three teams of three. Gibbs, you Dinozzo and David go through the front. Myself, Marks and Arnold will go through the back. McGee you take Sanders and Williams through the side door." Jack ordered.

"Vance couldn't give us more than two extra agents?" Tony grumbled.

Gibbs said nothing, but stared at McGee. "Everyone be sharp, and stay on alert. Until we hear an all clear, and don't even relax than." The agents nodded, and went to get into position.

"Team one is in position." Benson said, into his mike.

"Team two is in position." Gibbs said.

"Team three is in position." McGee said.

"On three we go in. One…Two….Three…Go!"

"NCIS, Federal Agents, Freeze!"

Shots rang out as the suspects were taken by surprise. None of the agents could speak, as all their attention was on staying alive.

"Sanders and Williams are hit. I can't get to them." McGee said, as he fired his gun at one of the suspects, hitting him in the arm.

"McGee, from where you are, can you tell if they are alive?" Gibbs asked from his position behind a crate as he ducked from the bullets.

"Sanders is moving, Williams isn't." McGee ducked back behind the barrel he was hiding behind as another suspect started firing at him. McGee was concerting on the suspects before him, he didn't hear the people sneaking up behind him. The next thing he knew someone grabbed him around the arms, dragging him back. He started to fight and struggle. He dropped his gun when the man jerked him around. "Hel…" he started to shout when a cloth with chloroform was placed over his mouth and nose. He struggled not to breathe it in, but it was too late. The drug was already taking McGee into oblivion. Before he passed out, he made eye contact with Sanders when he turned his head toward Tim. That was the last thing he saw.

The shoot seemed to go on for hours, but in reality it was only 20 minutes since they stormed the place.

"Clear." Dinozzo said, as he looked around for anymore suspects.

Each member sounded a clear, before Jack said an "All Clear." The Agents ran to Sanders and Williams checking on a pulse. They checked Williams first, finding him dead. They made their way to Sanders. Ziva found a pulse as Gibbs put pressure onto the gunshot wound to the stomach. Sanders tried to speak, but it came out garbled.

"Hush, save your breath." Gibbs said, as he added more pressure.

"M…Mc…M…McGee…." Sanders breathed. His chest heaving as he tried to breath. Gibbs head snapped up, when he heard. Dinozzo was already looking around.

"McGee! McGee! Answer me dammit!" He yelled as he looked around for his partner.

McGee couldn't answer. He was in the trunk of a car, on a way to a safe house that the organization had set up.

Gibbs stared at the door while he waited for the ambulance. He should have listened to his gut. His agent was now in the hands of the members of the Cryonic Organization. His agent, the one who saw the good in everyone, the innocent one, and his heart broke at the thought of Tim losing his innocence to these men.

TBC….

An update!!! Woohoo!!! This will most likely be the longest chapter, at least so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated it!!!

Love it, Hate it, Review it!!!

~Winter~


	5. Stage 3

A/N: Update! I'm sorry that it isn't a very long one, but it is mostly thought and mental angst for McGee. I hope you enjoy it!!

Loss of Innocence

Ch. 5: Stage 3

McGee stared into the darkness. His mind numb and unthinking, he had grown used to the pain, which was just a dull ache now. McGee was not used to remain unthinking; for once his brain was still. McGee didn't move when the door opened and the lights flickered on. He didn't move when Marshall, the gorilla, came stand in front of him. He continued to stare ahead, now staring at the other man's knee, his throbbed in response, of seeing then unbroken knee.

"Agent McGee how are you today?" Marshall asked.

McGee said nothing, looking like a man who was in a shock-induced coma.

"Agent McGee, I asked you a question. It is rude to ignore someone." Again there was no response from the agent. Marshall squatted down in front of McGee, getting eye to eye with the silent man.

"I'm going to ask one more time Agent McGee. How are you doing today?" Again McGee was silent. His mind still unmoving and unthinking, Marshall was getting frustrated with the silent man. He reached out and slapped the silent agent. He got a response, just one he didn't expect. When he slapped McGee, the agent raised his eyes to his and stared.

Marshall stared into the bottomless gaze of green eyes. He saw the shadows and for a moment, he felt guilt for helping to cause those shadows. He saw pain, determination, and something else he couldn't identify. Staring into the agent's eyes, Marshall felt the stirrings of his sub-conscience he thought he destroyed a long time ago. He looked away and squashed the feelings that started to arise. Mad that this pitiful looking man before him could make him feel again, he lashed out. He beat McGee, opening up the wounds on his stomach. For five minutes he took his anger out on the silent agent, who never made a sound. Marshall didn't say anything as he dragged McGee out of the room.

McGee's mind started working again as Marshall stared at him. He swallowed the moans and whimper as he was beaten. When he was dragged out of the room, he bit down on his lip when his hurt body moved. The pain of his broken bones rubbing together, along with the new pain of his recent beating, McGee started to lose hope that he would out last the stages.

His old probie self was getting stronger while his new confident one was weakening. He was taken into a new room, McGee looked around. This room had a window in it to begin with. He felt his spirit rise when he saw the gorgeous day outside. He was so busy looking at the window, he didn't see the chair. It was sitting at an odd angle in the middle of the room. In front of the chair was a white wall. Marshall tied him to the chair as McGee looked around him. He could turn his head and still see the window. Whatever these men think they could use to break him made a mistake. They put him in a room with a window; he could ignore everything and stare outside. His plan was dashed when Marshall lowered something from the ceiling.

Before McGee could stop him or try to fight, Marshall had slipped the device onto McGee's head. _What the hell?!_McGee wondered. His answer came when his capturer walked to the wall and started pulling on the rope, tightening it. The device pulled until his head was straight and staring ahead. He could still see the outside of the window, barely, in his peripheral vision.

"Agent McGee, we thought we would give you a treat today." Marshall said.

McGee said nothing as he tried to tug his loose. "That won't work McGee, stop trying or you are going to sprain your neck." McGee ignored Marshall and the fake innocent tone that he was using.

"My bosses say that you are ready for stage three. Now, don't worry you won't be alone, I will be right behind you if you need anything."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better." McGee said.

"Whoa, he _can_ speak! For a while there, I was beginning to think you have forgotten how!" Marshall joked.

McGee didn't answer, just stared at the wall. Marshall chuckled, and went to grab the projector and laptop. He turned on the projector and played one of the videos that they uploaded earlier, this was going to be fun.

McGee watched as the video started to play. He was prepared for a slideshow of gruesome sights, or a video of a previous victim, but he was prepared to see his sister's work place come onto the wall. _What the hell…_McGee thought, as he watched one of the bosses, the one with the American accent walk up to the counter where Sarah. McGee pulled at the ropes, "What the hell?! Leave my sister alone!" McGee yelled at the playing images on the wall. He knew it was fruitless to even try, and his broken rips was protesting the movements, with his shoulder agreeing with his ribs.

Marshall walked up behind McGee and whispered in his ear, "_This is to show you, that we can get to any one we want. You see how the boss is chatting your sister up, we can get to her at any time. In class, at work, in her dorm," _Marshall said as the scene changed to a hidden camera hidden in Sarah's dorm,_ "any where she is, we can take her. You do know that we test our experiments on women also? How do you think she would do? Do you think she will make it past stage one and two? McGee you are so quiet, why is that?"_

Marshall walked back to the computer and hit the play button on the next video. A slideshow of pictures popped up and women who resembled Sarah and Abby played across the wall. There were pictures of Erin's grave and an after shot of where they dug up her grave, pictures of her bones filled the wall. The pictures gave way to a video again, of Tony in his apartment. He was staring at the wall with a beer in his hand, looking like a man with the wait on his shoulders. That video gave way to one of Gibbs, and then Ziva and Ducky.

"_The people you love and respect the most, we could get to them anytime we want."_ Marshall whispered. McGee said nothing as the videos gave a way to another one. This one was of their previous victims. McGee watched as men and women came on the wall. Marshall turned on the speakers so that their screams filled the room.

McGee looked at the people and saw Sarah and Abby. He heard Ducky's and Tony's screams of pain. He saw Gibbs and Ziva's deaths, and watched the souls leave their eyes. McGee's face was wet with tears, as they silently fell down his face.

Marshall stood behind him, "_They can all be saved, if you say stop now, we won't go after them. They will be safe, all you have to do is say stop."_ He whispered. McGee said nothing as tears continued to fall.

Marshall didn't know whether or not to be disappointed or happy, as McGee said nothing. He turned to the video and put it on repeat. A video of children being murdered and abused filled the wall as the sound of their screams and weeping filled the room. McGee cried as he watched the terrors in front of his eyes with the teasing false freedom of the window in his peripheral vision. Saying "I'm sorry" over and over again, Marshall left the room, leaving McGee with his innocence chipping off, as Marshall's sub-conscious fought to returned.

* * *

TBC….so you like? Review please!!!!! I tried my best with the mental angst, so please let me know if it needs to be worked on! ~Winter~


	6. Bad News and More Bad News

A/N: An Update! I know, it has taken way to long for me to update this story, and for that I apologize! Because of that, I have made this chapter an extra long one!! This is now in the present, there is only going to be a one more flashback scene! This chapter is for everyone who wanted the missing scene with McGee and Vance, Sarah is in this chapter. Enjoy!

A/N2: I also want to apologize if Gibbs and Vance seem a little out of character! I have reasons for it in later chapters!

* * *

Loss of Innocence

Ch. 6: Bad News and More Bad News

The agents walked back into the bull pen, with a sense of defeat about them. Abby was there pacing back and forth when she spotted Tony. Before he could say or do anything, he had an armful of Abby.

"Hey Abs." Tony said quietly, hugging her back, drawing comfort from her.

Abby started talking, her words lost into his shoulder. "Abs, I can't understand you."

"I was so worried! I heard that there was a shooting, and that an agent was dead and another one was hurt. I was so scared." She said, tearfully as she let him go and looked around. Ziva gave her a small smile as she too was engulfed in an Abby hug. Abby looked around and asked one question every one dreaded hearing, "Where's McGee?"

No one answered; Abby turned to Gibbs and asked again. "Where is McGee? Is he parking the truck?" She asked in a desperate attempt to find a simple solution.

Gibbs stared back at her while he answered. "McGee was taken, Abs."

"Taken where? To Bethesda? Was he the agent that got injured? He has to be the one that got injured, because if he isn't the one that got injured, then he is the one that died. And Timmy isn't dead!" Abby said, getting hysterical. Her worry growing as the team looked sadly at her.

"He isn't dead, Abby." Answered Elizabeth quietly, surprising everyone when she spoke up. Abby looked at her with tears rolling down, as she waited to hear the news.

"He isn't dead, and he wasn't injured. He was taken by the men in the Cryonic organization." Elizabeth continued quietly.

Abby's face immediately paled. "N...No…noo…that isn't possible, that means, that means that Timmy is…" She looked at Gibbs, when all he did was open his arms, she knew it was true. Her Timmy was in the hands of the monsters they were investigating.

"Abby, I know that you are worried, but I need you. Tim needs you." Gibbs said into her ear.

Abby took a deep breath, and calmed down. She stepped back and looked into Gibbs' eyes. "You want me to see if I can find out what else is on the laptop. McGee locked it again, so I have to hack into his protection walls. It will take some time, but I'll do it." She said as determination filled her eyes. Her worry didn't lessen; she knew that Gibbs would get McGee back.

It didn't hurt to say anything though, "You get McGee back Gibbs. I know you will." She said as she took off down to her lab.

Gibbs watched her go, and looked up when Vance walked out of his office. "Dinozzo," he said as him and Vance had a staring contest, "you and David go tell Ducky what happened. Ask him to profile the top players of the Cryonic, make sure he starts with Yankin."

"Got it Boss." Tony said as he watched Gibbs make his way up the stairs to Vance's office. Tony and Ziva made their way down to autopsy to tell the news to Ducky.

Benson, Marks and Arnold watched them all go, and pretty soon they were the only ones left in the bull pen. Benson's phone started ringing, disturbing the semi-silent office.

"Yea, this is Jack. Yea, ok. Just a second." Jack answered. "Marks, I need you to call some of your contacts, and see if you can find any new information."

"You got it, Cap." Marks answered going to his temporary workstation and picking up the phone.

"Arnold, go see if Abby needs help in the lab. I want to know what else is on that damned laptop." Elizabeth nodded, and left without saying anything. She had a sneaking suspicion as to why the Cap wanted to have her down there with Abby.

Jack watched his team follow his orders before he walked off towards a secluded corner, placing his phone back to his ear.

"Alright, I'm good. Talk." Jack said into the phone.

-----Autopsy-----

"Ah, Anthony and Ziva, What can I do for you?" Ducky said when the Autopsy doors slid open. He immediately noticed their somber faces and sad eyes. "What happened?"

Tony looked up and sighed before he began talking. "Duck, McGee's been taken," he paused before continuing, "he has been taken by some guys in the Cryonic Organization."

"Oh dear, poor Timothy!" Ducky said, sitting down at his desk. "Where is Gibbs?"

"He is catching the Director up to speed." Ziva said, her voice not giving anything away, but her eyes showed the pain for her teammate.

Ducky nodded as he tried to accept the news that McGee had been taken. For once, no stories could help to comfort anyone. They were all hurting. Ducky's worry increased for not only Timothy, but for the rest of the team as well. Ducky didn't know what the team would do if they didn't find their youngest member.

"Ducky," Tony said bringing the thoughtful man out of his reverie, "Boss wants you to profile the main players, starting with Anas Yankin."

Ducky nodded, and waved them away. "Mr. Palmer, I need you to take charge of the autopsy while I profile these people." He said when Palmer walked in.

"You got it Dr.; I heard about McGee, I just can't believe it." Palmer said.

"Not to worry, we will get these bastards and out young agent back." Ducky said, grabbing the files of the Cryonic Organization, getting to work.

-----The Lab-----

Abby was sniffling when Elizabeth walked into the lab. She hesitated before she continue her way by Abby's side. Abby didn't say anything; she was switching between the laptop and sniffling. There was a silence, a strange and awkward one.

"I came to help." Elizabeth said.

"With what? There isn't anything for you to do, and I don't like assistants." Abby said.

Elizabeth said nothing, just stared straight ahead. "Well, I will be there, in the corner until you need me to do something." She said, walking towards the corner she pointed at. When she got there, she opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the beeping of her phone. She pulled it out and read the text, before her eyes hardening and putting it away. She looked up to find Abby watching her.

They had a staring contest, much like the one between herself and Ziva, before Abby looked away. It was silent again before Abby broke it, by slapping her hand onto the table.

"Ah! I can't crack McGee's protection walls!" She shouted crying.

Elizabeth hesitated before she walked over to Abby. She gently enclosed Abby in a hug, her body tensed and stiff. Abby was surprised that the woman was hugging her, but found comfort in it none the less. "You can do it Abby. I know you can, just try to calm down, and concentrate. Don't lose hope, because the minute you lose hope is the minute you give up on McGee. And you will not give up on McGee right?"

"Right! McGee can take these people; he is one of the most stubborn people I know! Next to Gibbs of course!" Abby said, straightening her back, and getting back to work. Elizabeth nodded and walked back to her corner, lost in deep thought.

"Um, Agent Arnold," Abby said as she waited for her to look up, "thanks. You know, for the pep talk."

Elizabeth gave her a small smile, and accepted the thanks with a nod of the head. Abby looked at her again before she went back to her work. Agent Arnold was a puzzle to her, she seemed so cold and distant, but she had given comfort to Abby, even with an awkward hug. Abby had saw pain and anger in her eyes, but chalked it up to McGee being missing, or the case itself, but something about the OTT agent didn't seem quite right.

-----Gibbs vs. Vance-----

Gibbs threw open the door and marched into Vance's office, without knocking.

"Yes, Gibbs what can I do for you?" Leon asked, reclining back in his chair.

"McGee was taken by the Cryonic Organization." Gibbs said without preamble.

Vance shot up, "Why am I finding out about this now?"

"Because we just got back. You couldn't give us more than two extra agents Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"That is all I could get." Vance said with his toothpick in his mouth.

"Sure it is Vance." Gibbs said, his anger over losing an agent making him snap at the Director.

Vance ignored it, "How far did McGee get with the laptop?"

"He cracked most of it, but he also said that Billing might have been working with some other guys, he hadn't cracked that far though."

"You think Abby can crack it the rest of the way?"

"She is trying; it is what I sent her down there to do." Gibbs said, looking suspiciously at Vance. "What else do I need to know about that laptop?"

"What do you mean Gibbs?"

"You know what I mean. When you gave the laptop to McGee he was up here for an hour, you don't spend an hour signing over something in the chain of custody. Then when he came down he said he could say what happened in here, or he would be finding another job. So, again Leon, what else is on that laptop that I need to know?" Gibbs said, leaning on the desk.

"There isn't anything on there that you need to know, or that concerns your investigation." Vance said, sitting back down in his chair, leaning back.

"If it has anything to do with my agent, it concerns me." Gibbs said quietly, steel underlining his voice.

Vance didn't look bothered as he replied, "Its top secret, you don't have a high enough clearance."

"McGee does though?"

"McGee does." Vance said, his tone saying that is the only thing Gibbs is going to get out of him.

Gibbs said nothing as he stared at the Director. Vance stared back, "McGee can handle it, he is a Special Agent. I want you to concerate on finding him, I will contact his family.'

"If this comes back to bite my agent in the ass, Director, I will make sure you personally pay." Gibbs said, threatening before he walked out not waiting for a reply.

Vance said nothing as he watched him leave, he thought about what he had said to McGee when he handed over the laptop.

~FlashBack~

_There was a hesitant knock on the door, and McGee stepped through seconds after. _

"_You wanted to see me Director?" McGee asked his face still in confusion on being called up here._

_Vance motioned for him to sit down before he began. "Agent McGee relax."_

"_Forgive me Director, but the last time I was in here, you split up the team, it is hard to relax when I feel like you are about to do it again." McGee said frankly._

_Vance smiled, "I am not splitting up the team McGee, but I am asking a favor of you. I am going to sign over the laptop from the Billing's case that you guys will be working on. I need you to decode, hack it, and find out what he is up to. He is part of the Cryonic Organization."_

_McGee nodded his understanding. He knew about the Organization from news and rumors around the office. Vance continued, "There is something else. Billing's has been under investigation for awhile in dealing with selling top secret military information. He is suspected of selling this information to American enemies; I need you to find out who and what."_

_McGee nodded at Vance. "I got it, Sir. Anything else?"_

"_As a matter of fact yes," Vance said grabbing a file, "what ever is said in this office, stays in this office McGee. When you go back downstairs, Gibbs is going to ask about this meeting. You tell him, or anyone else for that matter, anything, and you will be finding a new job. Got it?"_

_McGee nodded seriously, all the while what the hell he was getting himself into. _

"_Good, now, here is catch. We suspect that NCIS has a spy in its headquarters, a spy for the Cryonic Organization. You find anything on that laptop, you come straight to me, we don't want this bastard getting away."_

"_I understand Director." McGee said._

_Vance spent the next thirty minutes filling McGee on the details of the three cases, and how they were connected._

~End FlashBack~

Vance sighed as thought about the young agent; he didn't want to let the young man down. He turned to his computer and clicked a few keys, bringing up McGee's file. Vance looked for his emergency contacts and saw that McGee had listed his sister Sarah as the emergency contact. Vance picked up the phone and dialed the number listed.

"Hey." Sarah said picking up phone, not bothering to look at the collar id. The only person to ever call her was her brother.

"Sarah McGee, this is Director Vance with the NCIS." Vance said into the phone.

Sarah sat up in her bed, turning her TV on mute. "Yes…" she said, fear clawing at her stomach.

"Miss McGee, there is no easy way for me to say this, but your brother has been kidnapped." Vance said, putting as much sympathy in his voice as he could.

"W-Wh-What? I don't understand." Sarah looked around her room, at a lost for what to do. "I thought someone from Tim's team would be the one's calling me, or come calling on my door."

"Miss McGee, I told Special Agent Gibbs that I would call you, so that he could focus entirely on getting your brother back. Now is there anything I can do for you, would you like me to call your parents?"

Sarah's eyes widen at the thought of calling her parents. "No, that won't be necessary. I will call them."

"I will send someone to pick you up at your dorm and drive to the agency."

"Thank You, Director." Sarah said hanging up, she hugged herself as she cried, before she started getting ready.

-----Special Agent Jeremy Marks-----

"Yea, James, it's Marks again, I was wondering if you had any new leads on the list of names I gave you couple days ago?" Jeremy said into the phone as he watched his teammate leave to go down to the lab. He was worried about his partner; she seemed to become more withdrawn than usual. He zoned out thinking about his teammate, barely catching the "Nah, man, I don't have anything new for you," he got from his old friend.

He turned to his Boss and see if he was still on the phone. He got a ding; alerting him to the fact a new email had just been delivered. He opened it up and read it. When he saw Gibbs coming down the stairs, he hurried up and forward it, and then deleted it off the computer. He saw Gibbs give him suspicious looks, as he tried to look busy. His saving grace came when the phone rang.

"Yea Marks." He answered, looking away from Gibbs. "Thanks for returning my call; I was wondering if any of you guys heard anything new about the Cryonic Organization." He nodded and grabbed a pen and paper, writing down what the person on the other side was telling him. "Is there any chance that we can talk to him?" He asked, gaining the attention of Gibbs and Jack.

He held up a finger, as he listened to his friend. "Look man, I understand about protocol, and we don't want to step on anyone's toes, but we got an Agent in the hands of these people, we need to talk to him!" He said, his voice slightly rising in annoyance as the other man try to give him the run around.

Tony and Ziva walked up and found them with an air of excitement around them, opposed to the air of defeat that everyone had felt earlier. "Look, man, I appreciate this. Yea, thanks, we will. See you in a bit." Jeremy said, hanging up the phone, he looked up and found everyone staring at him.

"What you got Marks?" Jack asked his agent.

"A friend of mine in the FBI called, they have a man in custody that seems to have ties with the Cryonic Organization. I got him to give me a chance to talk to him." Jeremy said smiling.

"Good." Gibbs said, going to his badge and gun.

"Where you going Gibbs?" Jack asked, the bullpen becoming quiet as the agents watched their bosses.

Gibbs stared at Jack, "I'm going to question this guy, and see if he knows where they are keeping McGee."

"I can't let you do that." Jack said, ignoring the looks of anger from Tony and Ziva.

"Why not Jack?" Gibbs said glaring at the man before him.

"Look, Gibbs, I know you want your Agent back, I do to, McGee is a good man. But, if anyone is interrogating that man in holding, it is going to be Arnold." He said surprising everyone except Marks.

"Arnold?" Ziva asked her question apparent.

"She might be quiet, but if anyone can get the answer, it will be her." Marks said.

"So could Gibbs." Dinozzo said.

Jack and Gibbs were still staring at one another when Abby and Elizabeth walked up from the lab. "What's going on?" Abby asked as she walked in the charged bullpen. Gibbs didn't say anything, as he turned to stare at the quiet agent.

For the third time, Elizabeth found herself in a staring match with someone from Gibbs' team. When Gibbs turned his glare in her direction, she met his gaze calmly and stared back, giving nothing away, and her emotions in total control.

"Arnold, I want you to interrogate the man in the FBI holding cell. Marks' friend said he had ties the organization." Jack commanded.

"And Agent Gibbs is irked because he wants to interrogate him." Elizabeth said, still staring at Gibbs. At Gibbs nod, she smiled and looked at Jack. "May I make suggestion Cap?"

"Sure."

"Let Gibbs sit in on the interrogation." She said.

"What?" Jack asked, as he stared at his agent. Most times Elizabeth didn't like anyone sitting in on interrogations with her, for some reason it threw her off. "Are you sure, Ellie?" He asked, his concern for his agent winning over his need to the boss.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Cap. I also want Gibbs to run point on the interrogation. I will watch and come in when I see something." Now both Jeremy and Jack were staring at their fellow agent like she grew another head.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Gibbs were just staring at one another with confusion on their faces. They had no idea what was going on, but decided to wait till the other team sorted their affairs out. Gibbs waited as patiently as he could, while they had a staring contest, finally his patience came to an end.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gibbs all but shouted, wanting to get to the man, and then to his agent.

"We are leaving Gibbs, and you get to run the interrogation, but if I see something, I will jump in. Just go with it." Elizabeth said, still staring at Jack. "Jeremy, call your friend and tell him that we are coming."

Tony, Ziva, Abby were still staring, their mouths slightly open as the normally quiet agent gave out the orders. Gibbs looked at her again and nodded. They left, leaving their teammates in a state of confusion.

* * *

TBC…. I hope you enjoyed it! Love it, Hate it, Review it! Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!!! NO flames though! ~Winter~


	7. SHH!

A/N: Ok, guys! I'm back to writing Loss of Innocence by popular demand. I just want to remind you all, that right now, McGee is the only one who is in the present. This is the last chapter that is going to have the team in the past, and chapter 8, everyone will be in the present. Which means, in Chapter 8 McGee would be officially kidnapped for a full two days, working on his third day. Cryonic Organization believes in striking while the iron is hot kinda of thing, for those wondering how McGee can go through so much in only two days.

Loss of Innocence

Chapter 7: Shh!

* * *

**-McGee-**

McGee doesn't know how long he sat in that room with the replaying video. His tears have long since dried on his face. He continued to stare at the wall, not really seeing the video. Of course, the video was already ingrained into his mind; he could replay it anytime he wanted. He didn't know where Gorilla man went to, in truth, McGee didn't know if he could even think anymore. He was numb and on autopilot. The lightness he always saw was now tainted with darkness. He heard the door open, but didn't try to turn to see who it was. It could have been Satan himself, and he probably still wouldn't have cared. McGee could no longer feel anything, and he couldn't quite decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The video was turned off, and there was a silence. The silence lasted for minutes on end when Marshall decided to talk. "How are you feeling McGee?"

McGee didn't answer. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that he didn't think he could remember how to just yet.

"Are we going back to the no talking phase?" Marshall asked him again, walking to stand in front of McGee. Marshall leaned on the very wall where just seconds before where children getting brutally hurt, the same wall that McGee had yet to take his eyes off.

McGee still said nothing, he just stared. He was trying so hard to make his brain work and remember how to talk, but he just couldn't get pass the videos in his mind.

"I see." Marshall continued. "Well, I hope you start talking again soon Agent McGee, because I need to ask you a very important question."

McGee blinked. _Agent McGee…_his brain started to wake. _Agent McGee_…It was important, his name, he just couldn't think of what importance it was.

"Agent McGee, would you like to use the safe word?" Marshall asked. "This is your only chance, if you say no, we will proceed to Stage four. If you do not speak, I will take that as a no, and proceed to stage four. If you say the safe word, I will then stop, and you can then be a peace." Marshall said, walking up to McGee, and bending down to look into McGee's eyes. "What is your answer Special Agent McGee?"

_Special Agent McGee! That's it! Special Agent McGee! Peace…Peace, please, I want peace so bad._ McGee cried to himself inside his mind as he brain came awake. He was no longer numb, his thoughts and memories running rampant in his mind. _I'm so tired; all I want to do is sleep. I can't make it through stage four. I just can't do it._ He thought to himself.

_Are you really going to give up, Tim?_ A voice asked inside his mind. A voice that sounded strangely like Sarah's. _After everything you taught me, and helped me through, you are going to give up?_ McGee refused to answer her, even in his own mind, because truth be told, he doesn't even know the answer. _You have never given up before, don't do it now. You can do it big bro, make it through, so I can see you. Do it for me._ Sarah's voice continued to ring through his mind. Giving him some of the courage he was losing.

_You better listen to her Timmy! I will find a way to bring you back and kill you without leaving any forensic evidence behind if you give up_! Abby's voice came next. He flinched at the hard edge in her voice. Even if it wasn't really her, he knew that she would still have that edge in her voice. _Timmy! You better come back and see all of us! We…We need you more than you know._ Abby finished softly, giving him more still the courage he feared he lost.

_Probie! What the hell do you think you're doing?_ Tony's voice shouted throughout his mind. _Are you seriously thinking about giving up? Are you crazy? You know Gibbs' rules. Besides, if you give up, there will be no one else to mess with! _Tony continued to rant.

_You can always find someone else to tease, Tony._ McGee replied in his own mind. He could just picture the team in the bullpen. All staring at him, as though they could really see him. He really was going crazy, talking to himself within his own mind.

_It wouldn't be the same, Tim. There would be no teasing of anyone else…I couldn't…_Tony's mind voice started, but stopped. _You just better not give up! You don't want a pissed marine coming at you Probie!_

_McGee! You cannot give up! _Ziva's voice rang through his head.

_Hey, Z, I was wondering when you was going to make it._ Tim thought.

_Of course, I could not leave Tony to have all the fun._

_I don't think this is fun, Ziva. _He thought again. _I'm not like you; I don't think I can make it through this._

_McGee, I'm glad you are not like me._ Ziva's voice said. _I am glad because you are better than me. Don't look like that McGee! It is the truth. You are not staying alive for yourself, you are staying alive for others, and that is honorable. I was just trying to stay alive. Not for me or others, I wanted death so many times during my capture. _

McGee's eyes leaked out tears, as he heard Ziva's voice. _I am really going crazy_, he thought.

_No you're not Timothy! And I'll like to think that I know something about crazy people._ Ducky's voice filtered into his mind. _Now, don't you lose your courage, Son. You can do this, you just have to make sure you come back, so I can fix you right up. That way I can tell you the story that of the time…_

_Not now Duck!_ Gibbs' barked, making McGee jump as if it was actually spoken aloud. _Now McGee you listen to me. I did not let Tony die when he had the plague, and I damn sure not gonna let you give up. Do you understand me?_ Gibbs' voice continued.

_But Boss…_McGee started.

_No buts, McGee. You will make it, and you will not give up! I promise if you do, when I find you, you will have permanent brain damage from the hardest head slap I can give anyone. You got that McGee? I said, you got that McGee?_ Gibbs' thundered through his mind.

_I got it boss. No giving up._ McGee replied. His courage restored, and giving him determination to live; to see Sarah and Abby, along with the team. He would do this; he will make it through to stage four.

_Atta boy, McGee. Now tell the gorilla man, your answer._

"My answer is…" McGee said out loud. Surprising Marshall when he suddenly spoke.

"Your answer is what?" Marshall asked.

"My answer is, stage four, I…"

"You what McGee?"

"I can't wait to see what stage five is." McGee finished, looking deeply into Marshall's eyes.

"Your wish, my command." Marshall replied, intrigued by the surprising agent.

**-Interrogation—**

Gibbs drove to the F.B.I. with a quiet companion. He wondered what it was that made her teammates treat her…well the way they treated her. On the outside she seemed quiet and never put up a fussed. She seemed like someone who was just a follower, never one to really think for herself. Gibbs was learning that was not the case. Marks worried about her that much Gibbs could see. Even though he was not too sure about his attitude towards his team, he could see the man really cared for his fellow teammate. Benson was just as concerned.

"Are you trying to figure me out, Agent Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked, still looking out the window watching the scenery fly by.

"I don't like not knowing." Was Gibbs' only reply.

"Well, you have yet to ask me a question. If it is about something I can talk about, I will tell you." Elizabeth said, turning to look at him with clear hazel eyes. "What would you like to know?"

"When did you join NCIS?" Gibbs asked, he thought he knew everyone at the building, but he doesn't really recall seeing her all that much.

"A year ago." Was the reply.

"And they automatically put you on the OTT Squad?" Gibbs asked, shooting her a look of mild surprise.

"I have some experience in dealing with Organized Crime." She answered again.

"What experience is that?" Gibbs asked, as he made a turn.

"Now that is something I am not allowed to discuss. Try again, Agent Gibbs." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"You must be one hell of an interrogator." Was all he said after a minute of silence.

"Cap taught me well." Elizabeth answered back.

"Was he the only one to have taught you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, there were others, but again, you are going into territory I can't talk about." Elizabeth said.

"So, you basically can't talk about what you did before coming into NCIS." Gibbs stated.

"Something like that." Was all the answer he got.

"Why is Benson and Marks so worried about you on this case?" Gibbs asked, deciding to get to what was really bothering him.

"Shouldn't a team leader and teammate be concerned for one another?" Elizabeth answered his question with one of her own.

"That's not the kind of worry that I have been seeing." Gibbs replied back.

"It's a long story Agent Gibbs." Elizabeth said sadly, looking out the window again. "One I'm not sure I can tell."

"Let me guess. It has to do with what else you can't talk about." Gibbs snarled. His plan of figuring out the mystery agent next to him, not really getting anywhere.

"No, not really. It's more of a personal reason instead of a work reason." Elizabeth replied, still looking out the window, memories playing throughout her mind. She never really dealt with it, just pushed it out of her mind, hoping the ghosts would haunt her another day.

Gibbs pulled into a parking area at the F.B.I. "Should I be worried?" Gibbs asked quietly. He understood all too much about painful personal pasts.

"No, not for me. I'll be fine. Let us just worry about McGee, and getting him home." Elizabeth said, opening the door and climbing out. Gibbs did not reply, but his eyes darkened at the mention of McGee's name. They walked into the building and were directed to the office of the lead investigator. Tobias Fornell.

_I should have known._ Gibbs thought as he made his way to his sometimes buddy, Fornell's office. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply.

Fornell looked and sighed. "What is it Gibbs? I'm pretty busy."

"I need to talk to one of the suspects you have in custody." Gibbs said, sitting down and getting comfortable. "Arnold, have a seat. Fornell won't mind."

Arnold smirked a little before she sat down. "Oh, I know he won't Agent Fornell I go way back. Right Tobias?" She said to Fornell, who only just realized she was in the room.

"Agent Arnold, what a pleasure it is to see you." Fornell said sarcastically, tampered down with a small smile of his own on his face. "So, you're teaming up with Gibbs to get something out of me. I have a feeling my heart doctor is going to get paid a visit later. Which suspect do you need to talk to and why?"

"We need to talk to the one that's connected to the Cryonic Organization. Marks said you have one that's in custody now." Arnold said.

"And how did Marks know that?" Fornell asked.

"Top Secret." Arnold said.

"It's always top secret with you Agent Arnold." Fornell shot back.

"Normally, I would find this amusing, but I have an agent in the hands of these monsters. I want to talk to that guy now." Gibbs demanded, his patience gone.

"You have an…What agent?" Fornell demanded right back.

"McGee." Gibbs answered, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

Fornell sighed and stood up and motioning them to follow him. "Barry Watson, age 43 white male, picked up yesterday for suspicious ties a terror group. You got an hour Gibbs. I can't give you more than that. I'll do whatever I can on this side and see if I can find a way to help with McGee."

"I won't need an hour." Gibbs replied, walking into the room where they were holding one Barry Watson.

"Arnold, make sure he doesn't kill him, eh? I kinda need him alive." Fornell asked looking at her.

"I'll try my best." She said.

They walked in and sat down across from Barry. The suspect looked up and smiled at them. He looked over Arnold slowly, from bottom to top, licking his lips when he met her eyes. "Hey baby, you springing me from this joint?" He asked with a grin.

Elizabeth said nothing, only leaned back and waited for Gibbs to start. They all sat in silence for what seemed like an hour to Barry, but was truly only five minutes. "Are ya'll just going to sit there and stare, or ask questions?" Barry demanded tired of the staring game. "Ya'll ain't got nothing on me."

"That's not true. We do have some things." Gibbs said.

"No you don't, you just tryin' to get me to talk. Well, I'm not gonna." Barry replied.

"You're talking now, doesn't that count?" Elizabeth said, looking him.

"Yea…Well…I'm not going to talk about anything you ask of me." Barry said.

"Did we ask you something? Agent Arnold, I'm confused, I don't remember asking a question, did I?" Gibbs said, turning to look at Elizabeth.

"No, Agent Gibbs, I don't remember you saying anything either." Elizabeth said, still looking at Barry, studying his facial expressions, which he took a different way.

"Man, make her quit lookin' at me like that! She's creepin' me out." Barry said, getting agitated.

"How is she looking at you Mr. Watson?" Gibbs asked, leaning in towards the man.

"Man, like she wants to some kind of experiments on me or something." Barry said, leaning back in his try, subconsciously trying to get away from the NCIS agents.

"Experiments? Why would I want to experiments on you Barry? Normal people don't experiment on each other. Or do they?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward and talking to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Man, I don't know!" Barry said, starting to sweat.

"Barry, do you know about the Cryonic Organization?" Gibbs asked, from what seem out of the blue, but it wasn't. Elizabeth was continuing to stare at him, making him uneasy and less collected, while Gibbs would throw questions in to keep him off balance.

"I don't know nothin' bout no Organization." Barry said, he still couldn't take his eyes away from the female agent. It was like her eyes were holding him there, like a spell.

"Nothing huh? Oh well, we could have worked out a deal, seeing as to how bad the American government wants to shut down the organization. Well, Agent Gibbs, I think we are done here." Arnold said unexpectedly. Gibbs shot her a look and was about to say something when Barry spoke up.

"W..What kind of a deal we talkin' bout here?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at Barry before replying, "Well, the kind that offers a new life. But, it's only for those who actually know something about the organization, not someone who doesn't. Thanks for your time, Mr. Watson." She finished standing up with Gibbs following her lead and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Just Wait!" Barry shouted. "I might know something that could be of use." Gibbs and Arnold turned around and looked at him and then at each other.

"I don't know Agent Arnold, I'm not quite sure I believe him." Gibbs said.

"I think your right Agent Gibbs, I'm not so sure either." Elizabeth said.

"Believe me! I do! And, I'll tell you to, I need a fresh start." Watson said, smugly now that he had some kind of leverage.

"What do you have Watson, or there is no deal!" Gibbs said, walking up to him and putting himself right in front of Barry. Invading the man's personal space.

Barry gulped, "I…I…I…know that the Cryonic Organization has spies everywhere."

"Yea, so. Tell us something we don't know!" Elizabeth said, joining Gibbs in crowding Barry.

"Yea, well, I know they have a spy in the NCIS, whatever that is." Barry said, ignoring the shocked looks of both Arnold and Gibbs.

"And how do you know that?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I'm a scout for the Organization sometimes. I over heard them talking one day." Barry said.

Arnold and Gibbs said nothing only looking at each other, before turning to leave.

"Hey! Hey! What about my deal?" Barry shouted as they walked towards the door.

"You'll get your deal in jail." Elizabeth snapped, her patience for the man long gone.

"But you said that I could get a new life, like witness protection!" Barry shouted, color draining from his face.

"I said you that you could get a new life, a fresh start, but nothing about the witness protection program, you can get a fresh start just as easily in prison. I heard that it changes a person, maybe it'll change you." Arnold said, before she walked, the door closed as Barry started whimpering, scared of what prison might hold now that he talked.

* * *

TBC...so what you think? love it, hate it, review it. ~Winter~


	8. Secrets and Suspects

A/N: Here you go guys! Enjoy the update! I hope you like it! This is was beta by the lovely **Kaishakai**!

* * *

Loss of Innocence

Chapter 8: Secrets and Suspects

**-Sarah McGee-**

Sarah McGee was a lot of things. She was stubborn. She was hard-headed. She was out-spoken. One thing that she wasn't though was a coward. She may be afraid at times. The time where she was framed for murder, or the time where she got caught sneaking in past curfew by her brother. She just knew he was going to go tell Dad. She is afraid now though. She doesn't know if she has the guts to pick up the phone and to call home. She doesn't think she is brave enough for that.

She thought about Tim, and sighed. She reached over and picked up the phone and dialed a number she wished she didn't have to. She waited with baited breath as the phone ringed. When the voice on the other line picked up, she froze.

"Hello…Hello…anyone there?" Came a voice over the line.

"M…Mom…it's me, Sarah." Sarah replied softly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you. Who is calling?" Sarah's mother asked.

"It's Sarah Mom." She said louder. There was silence on the other end.

"Sarah?" Came the shocked reply.

"Yea, it's me." She replied softly.

"Honey…I…why…How are you?" Her mother finally settled on asking.

Sarah took a deep breath and to try to release the tension in her shoulders. It didn't work.

"Sarah, are you still there?" Her mother asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"Yea, mom, I'm here. I'm doing…I'm calling about Tim." Sarah said.

"What about Tim?"

"Mom…Tim's…He's been…There was an incident at work. He was taken." Sarah said.

"What do you mean by _taken_?" Her mother asked; her voice void of any of emotion.

"I mean that the people he was investigating took him. And his bosses would like you and…dad…to come to NCIS headquarters." Sarah said.

"What….is he….we will be there." Was all that her mother said before hanging up. Sarah sighed as she hung up the phone. She tried to push the memories away that were trigged while talking to her mom; the happy ones and the sad ones. She laid her head down on her arms and cried.

She had been crying for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on her door. She tried to dry her face as she opened the door. It was some other agent that she didn't know.

"Sarah McGee?" The agent asked.

"Yea, who are you?" She asked.

"Agent Jeremy Marks, Vance sent me to come collect you and bring you to NCIS. Are you ready?" Jeremy asked, his face was unreadable to her, and his voice was soft and calm.

"Why didn't Vance send someone from Tim's team?" She asked as she grabbed her coat, walked out and locked her door.

"Everyone is working really hard to find you brother. I was the only agent free at the moment when Vance needed someone to come pick you up." Marks replied as they made their way to his car. Sarah nodded and said nothing else as she got into the car. Jeremy respected her quietness and started to drive back to HQ.

He looked in his rear-view mirror and noticed a car that had been with him since he left Sarah's campus. He turned down a road which brought Sarah out of her memories.

"Where you going? This isn't the way to NCIS." She asked.

"I know, but I think we are being followed." Was all Jeremy said, his eyes going back and forth from the road to the mirror. "Get down, and stay down."

Sarah tensed and did as she was told. Tension filled the car as Jeremy weaved in and out of traffic; the car following him keeping pace. Finally, Jeremy turned down a dark alley and quickly shut off his lights and waited. The car passed right by them, and Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly noted the make and model of the car, and what few numbers and letters of the plates he could see to run a search on it when he got back to HQ.

"Sarah, the car passed, but I want you to stay down until we get to the base. It is just a precaution ok?" He said, trying to give the girl some comfort. Sarah nodded and looked him at with trust in her eyes. Jeremy felt the weight of that trust on him. He quickly started his car and drove towards the base. He kept a look out for any sign of that car. He heaved a sigh of relief when he got back onto the base. He motioned to Sarah that she could get up as he parked the car.

Sarah smiled her thanks and they made their way to the elevator. When the door opened, Jeremy was immediately grabbed by one very angry Agent Gibbs.

"What the Hell?" Jeremy said. "Let me go!"

Gibbs ignored him and just handed him off to Dinozzo. "Dinozzo, take him to integration room three." Was all that he said.

Tony nodded and hauled off Marks who was still asking what the hell was going on.

**-Complications-**

After Gibbs and Arnold return, things had been in an uproar. Gibbs asked Fornell to continue to question the suspect and see if he could find out more after the agents left. Gibbs was in a hurry to get back to NCIS, and to his team. Arnold said nothing as she just held on for dear life. Both agents were wondering if they could trust one another. And then the phone rang, and it only got worst.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, Fornell. Am I on speaker?" Fornell asked, getting right to the point.

"No, what you got for me?" Gibbs asked, his free hand tightening on the wheel.

"I talked to White some more, and find out something interesting. After questioning him a bit more, he knows a little more about the mole than he told you and Agent Arnold."

"And what is that Fornell?" Gibbs asked, as he turned the car around a curve.

"He overheard quite a bit. He heard that the mole was also on the main team from NCIS that was investigating the Organization." Fornell said.

"Thanks." Gibbs replied before hanging up.

"What did Fornell say?" Elizabeth asked.

Gibbs said nothing as he screeched to a stop in the parking lot of NCIS. "He said that you and I are going to get to know each other a whole lot better and sooner."

Elizabeth said nothing and just sighed. _Great, just what I need, _she thought. They made their way quietly into the bullpen.

"Ziva, take Elizabeth to interrogation room one and Tony grab Marks and take him to room two. I'll get Benson." Gibbs demanded.

"Uh…Boss, Marks isn't here." Tony said quietly, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Where the hell is he?" Gibbs said in an icy voice.

"Vance sent him to go pick up Sarah." Tony said holding back the shudder that Gibbs' voice caused.

"Fine, you get Benson and take him to room two. You and Ziva stay with them, but do not, and I mean DO NOT talk to them. Got it?" Gibbs ordered. "And get Abby to take Sarah when she gets here into the Conference room."

"Got it." Was Tony's reply, but it only fell on deaf ears as he made his way up to Vance's office for round two. This time he wasn't leaving until he got his answers either.

**-Gibbs vs. Vance round two-**

Vance was not happy when Gibbs slammed into his office again, without knocking again. "What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?"

"I want you to cut the crap, Leon. I want to know everything that went on in here between you and McGee now." Gibbs seethed.

"I have already told you everything you needed to hear, Agent Gibbs. You are dangerously coming close crossing a line that won't allow you to cross back." Vance said, his tone making it clear that he was not at all pleased with Gibbs.

"Screw the damn line, Leon. One of my agents was taken by the Cryonic Organization, and I just found out that NCIS might have a damn mole that helped them. So you are going to tell me and tell me now exactly what the hell is going on." Gibbs demanded leaning over Vance's desk, his face full of anger.

Vance sighed. "Sit down Gibbs." Gibbs glared at Vance suspecting to get the run-around. "For the love…Would you just sit the hell down Gibbs? I'll tell you what is going on, but I prefer to not having you in my face." Vance demanded.

Gibbs sat and waited for his answers. "Billing's was not only feeding military information to an unknown party. He was also feeding information to the Cryonic Organization." Vance started.

"Yea, Leon, I know that already." Gibbs interrupted.

Vance continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "We know that Billing was not the only one. We also know that he knew exactly who the other mole was. What we don't know, is how to break into the damn laptop and find out."

"We may not need to Director. Fornell, after further questioning the suspect that Marks found, has found that the mole is a member of the main NCIS team investigating the Organization." Gibbs supplied.

Vance sat up at this news. "What? I sent Marks to go pick up Sarah McGee."

"I know if anything happens…" Gibbs started but was interrupted by Vance's secretary.

"Director Vance, Agent Dinozzo has informed me to pass a message on to you and Agent Gibbs that Agent Marks is pulling up into the Naval Base now."

"Thanks." Vance said, as he watched Gibbs shot out of his seat and head for the door. "Gibbs, keep me informed, and next time, knock."

Gibbs shot Vance a look and walked out and made it to the elevator as it was opening. He reached in and grabbed Marks. He ignored his yelling and handed him off to Dinozzo. Abby was there to lead Sarah into the conference room, where Gibbs went first. He made sure that Sarah was ok and settled and asked if she called her parents. He made sure that she understood that they were going to bring Tim back alive, and left her into the care of Abby.

**-The Present-**

_**-Interrogation Room One-**_

_Elizabeth Arnold_

Elizabeth asked no questions and did not make any noises when Ziva took her down to Interrogation room one to wait for Gibbs to come question her. Ziva waited for Elizabeth to ask why she was being interrogated, but she didn't. She just sat there with a small sad smile on her face. Ziva wanted to question her so badly, but she doesn't dare break Gibbs' order to not talk to her when his voice was like that.

Ziva didn't have to wait too long though before Gibbs came bursting through the door. Elizabeth didn't look at Gibbs until he sat down in front of her. Gibbs motioned for Ziva to leave the room, which she did, only to go into the observation room right next door. There was silence, neither speaking at first.

"Do you know why I have you in here?" Gibbs asked finally.

"You think that I am a mole for the Organization."

"It does fit. You have only been working with NCIS for about a year, and you told me that you have experience in dealing with the Organizations in the past." Gibbs stated, his eyes studying her every move, facial expression, and blink of an eye.

"What does your gut tell you Agent Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her eyes staring into Gibbs'. He didn't say anything at first, just stared at her. Thinking everything through of what he was feeling.

"It says you are not the mole, but you know who is." Gibbs said.

"Your right about one thing, I am not the mole, but I do not know who is. I have my suspicions, but that is all that they are suspicions. My old boss put me into this agency to find out who the mole is, but like I said, I only have suspicions." Elizabeth stated.

"And why should I believe you?" Gibbs asked.

"Easy enough just call SecNav. He was the one who called me in to investigate." Elizabeth said.

"Tell me who you think it is." Gibbs demanded.

"I can't. Top Secret." Elizabeth said.

"To hell with 'Top Secret'! Tell me who it is!" Gibbs barked, slamming his hand onto the desk.

"Gibbs, I cannot _tell_ you who I think it is." Elizabeth stressed the word tell, hoping Gibbs would catch her meaning. He did.

He slid over a pad and a pen over to her, all the while saying, "Have it your way, Agent Arnold." She just smiled and wrote down the name and handed it back to Gibbs. She watched as his eyes blinked with sudden surprise. He nodded once and got up and left the room.

Ziva walked back in after he left, only to see Agent Arnold smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"You'll see Agent David." Was all the reply that she got.

-_**Interrogation Room Two—**_

_Jeremy Marks and Jack Benson_

Tony Dinozzo sat opposite of the other two men in the room. He received a call from Gibbs telling him to put Marks and Benson in the same room. Why? He didn't know, but one learns to go with Gibbs' orders without thinking. The other two men were beyond pissed at being hauled around like a criminal, and no matter of yelling did they get an answer from Tony. Who looked fairly busy trying to survive the next level of Tetris.

Tony was almost there, he needed one more block, but he became distracted when Gibbs walked into the room, followed by Arnold and David. Tony looked down at his phone and grimaced when he noticed the 'Game Over' sign. Sighing he got up and went to stand by the wall.

Gibbs and Arnold situated themselves on the side Tony just vacated, with Ziva and Dinozzo behind them. Jeremy and Jack glared at everyone.

"Arnold, what the hell is going on?" Benson demanded.

"Agent Arnold, you are not permitted to talk to the suspects." Gibbs said, looking at Mark's and Benson's eyes widen at being termed 'suspects'.

"Suspects?...What the hell Jethro? I demand to know what is going on!" Benson yelled, getting agitated.

Jeremy just remained quiet and stared at Elizabeth with utter betrayal in his eyes. He only took his eyes off of her when Gibbs asked him a question. "Jeremy, how much do you make working at NCIS?"

Jeremy looked offended at being asked that. "That is none of your concern, Agent Gibbs."

"It is my concern if you are the mole helping the Cryonic Organization. I need to know your motive." Gibbs stated.

Benson looked back and forth between his agent and Gibbs, confusion written all over his face. "Jeremy, what is he talking about? Gibbs no one on my team is a mole for that, Organization."

Jeremy only paled when everyone's eyes were on him. "I only work for NCIS; I do not work for anyone else." He stated.

Gibbs pulled a sheet out of the folder he was carrying and laid it on the table between him and Arnold. "Then explain to everyone here, why there was a deposit of $50,000 dollars into your account."

Marks looked startled. "What the hell are you talking about? There hasn't been a deposit of that much money into my account."

"But there has been money." Benson stated with suspicion clouding his eyes as he looked at what he thought was a teammate.

Elizabeth spoke up for the first time. "Yea, Cap, there has been deposits made into his account, my account, and yours. Someone is playing the 'shell' game with us."

Marks and Benson looked at her, as well as Dinozzo and David. "What are you talking about Ellie?" Jeremy asked, all thoughts of being professional long gone.

"I'm talking about the true mole has been depositing money into our accounts in case he or she was ever found out; then it be that much harder to find him or her." Ellie said.

Benson stared at her. "I see you included yourself in that. How do you have so much knowledge about it?"

"Oh, it was a guess. We won't really know for sure who it is until Abby cracks that damn laptop, and apparently McGee put a damn good lock on it." Arnold said.

"So what are we going to do now? Just sit here and wait while McGee is out there being tortured?" Dinozzo demanded to know.

"Yea, Tony, that is exactly what we are going to do. Abby hasn't let us down yet, and I don't think she will either."

Benson had enough. "I'm not going to sit around here and wait while they are out their harming innocent people!" He shouted angry and pacing the room. He went off into a yelling rant.

**-Abby and Sarah-**

After Gibbs left to question the OTT Abby sat down next to Sarah and just pulled her into a tight hug. Sarah who thought she was done crying, only cried some more into Abby's shoulder.

"Shh…it's ok. Let it go. It's ok. We are gonna get him back. We will; you'll see." Abby soothed as she rubbed Sarah's back.

After a few minutes Sarah stopped crying and smiled at Abby as she wiped her face off. "Abby, do you think that Tim is gonna make it out…well, you know as the same Tim?" Sarah asked softly. Abby sat quietly and stared at the wall behind Sarah as she thought about her answer carefully.

"Sarah, I can't really answer that for you. That would be up to Tim. I do know though every experience we go through changes us, and Tim won't be an exception to that rule. But you know Timmy! He won't let us down, and we will be there for him." Abby finished determination marking her eyes and face. Sarah smiled gratefully at her words, only to have it fall off of her face with Abby's next question.

"Now, did you call your parents?" Abby saw the smile fall off Sarah's face and was about to question her about it when the laptop she brought in with her started dinging. Abby turned so swiftly to the computer Sarah thought she'll break her spin. Abby dragged the laptop to her and started typing in a frenzy muttering to herself.

"I can't believe it was that simple."

"I should have known Timmy would use that trick."

"Hmm…what is this….?"

Abby abruptly sat up and grabbed the laptop. She leapt to her feet and ran towards the door. Sarah followed her on instinct that there was some good news about Tim. Abby ran down the stairs and turned into the hallway that Sarah hoped she would never have to see again. Abby opened one door and found that it was empty. She went down to the next one and had her hand on the knob when she heard yelling start up from that room.

Abby didn't think twice and just opened the door. "Gibbs! Gibbs! I got it!" She yelled, throwing the room into chaos. Benson just went crazy and lunged for the nearest person to him. He knew his time was up, Abby found him out. It just so happened that the nearest person to him was Sarah.

Benson grabbed the knife he had hidden in his pants and held to Sarah's throat. She shot a terrified look around the room, looking for anyone to help her. Oddly enough, she found Jeremy's calming gaze and she kept her eyes trained on him. Benson hid every vital part of his body behind Sarah; not giving Gibbs' team a decent shot.

Sarah struggled a little, trying to get away, only to whimper when the tip of the knife slipped into her skin.

* * *

TBC...love it, hate it, review it! I was so excited about this chapter, me and my beta stayed on the phone the whole time I was writing it! I hope you all like it! And dont worry, McGee will be in the next chapter! ~Winter~


	9. Arnold's Story

Author's Note: Thanks for being patient guys! School is out and I am finally moved into my apartment! Woohoo for independent living! Also, I do not have internet…soooo…..updates….will be spotty…sorry about that…

Loss of Innocence

Chapter 9: Arnold's Story

Sarah whimpered as the first beads of blood broke out and trailed down her neck.

"Whoa…Cap, what the hell are you doing?" Jeremy demanded his eyes following the trail of blood down Sarah's neck.

"What does it look like I am doing Marks? I'm getting out of here, and McGee's little sister should offer a nice little bonus and help me to get to a country with no expedition." Benson replied keeping Sarah in front of him.

"Do you honestly think we are just going to let you walk out of here with her?" Dinozzo demanded his gun trying to find a spot to shoot him.

"Yeah, I do. Want to know why?" Benson said from behind Sarah.

"Tell us why Benson." Gibbs said calm and collected. He was patiently waiting for him to make a mistake.

"You are going to let me walk out of here with her, or I will just kill her now and let you shoot me and NEVER tell you how or where to find McGee. I hear he is on stage four now. I don't know if he can make it much longer." Benson said his smile evident in his voice.

"You wouldn't tell us where McGee was even if we let you go with Sarah!" Jeremy demanded.

"Ah, true, but you also have a better chance of following me then." Benson retorted. The room was quiet and filled with tension. No one could make a move without endangering Sarah, who had yet to take her eyes off of Jeremy. "Well, Jethro, what is your answer?"

"How about another deal, Cap." Elizabeth said breaking the silence.

Benson stared at Ellie from behind Sarah, "What do you have in mind?"

"How about you let her go, and you take me instead. You could get a better deal off of me and you know it." Ellie said.

"What the hell are you doing Ellie? NO!" Marks shouted, turning to face his partner, fear was in his eyes and voice.

"Shut up Marks. This doesn't concern you." Elizabeth snapped out. "Well Cap? What do you say?"

"Wait, someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Gibbs demanded.

"Jeremy will explain later Gibbs." Elizabeth said, she never took her eyes off of Benson and Sarah. "Do you accept the deal or not Cap? We both know that you are going to have a hard time explaining this to them. They are very unforgiving; especially the American partner, Joseph."

The room was quiet again. Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. Except Jeremy, he just stared at his partner with sorrow and fear filling his eyes. He knew what Ellie was sacrificing and he didn't like it one bit. It was just…there wasn't any other option, and she knew that, and so did everyone else.

"I accept. One condition though." Benson said.

"You don't get conditions." Ziva snarled.

"I do, or little Sarah here gets a stab to the neck and McGee stays missing…hmm…I'm thinking forever. You might see him again…when his body washes up." Benson said.

"You bastard! You stupid bastard! What did you do to my brother?" Sarah screamed and tried to get away only to be pulled back and the knife pressed a little harder against her neck.

"Now, shh Sarah, I have to see if Elizabeth accepts my condition." Benson said.

"What is your condition?" Gibbs asked, his hatred for the man in front of him building.

"Me and Sarah leave this room and Ellie here grabs the laptop and follows behind and watches my back all the way to the garage. No one is to make a move and trust me. You may shoot me and Arnold may betray me, but I am a trained solider of the American Army. My last act would be making sure Sarah follows me into death."

Elizabeth was quiet and her face blank of any emotion. "Deal."

"Ellie…No…" Jeremy said, stepping forward, hand reaching out towards his partner.

Sarah whimpered as Jack jerked her back so that she was facing Jeremy. "Now, Marks. Stop moving. It's Agent Arnold's decision, one that is going to save my life."

Ellie just waved Jeremy off and moved to stand behind Benson. "All right Cap. We are ready to go."

Benson moved and started to walk out of the interrogation room. Ellie followed behind him and they walked. Sarah was in front, the knife still at her throat. The three of them walked down the hall. Men on either side with guns pointing at them; no one shot in fear of hitting Sarah or Agent Arnold. The building was silent as they went from room to room, every agent wishing they could shoot the man who betrayed them. The three of them moved slowly until they got into the elevator.

"You know, Ellie, I never wanted this. I believe they would be pleased with a brother and sister subject. You don't have to go through with this." Jack said his voice void of emotion and face blank. Sarah said nothing only sending a pleading look at Agent Arnold only to find out rage on the agent's face.

"Of course they would. You know damn well why they would! You bastard, you have me, when this door opens you can let her go. I give you my word that I won't try to escape." Ellie snapped.

"I had no choice. They were going to kill me. A small price to pay for my life." Jack retorted.

"Betraying your country was a small price to pay? Betraying my brother!" Sarah shouted.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled in Sarah's ear as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened with a ding into the parking garage. Sarah started to struggle.

"Stop struggling." Jack said pressing the edge of the knife to Sarah's throat making a thin cut.

"Stop it Jack. I said I would go with you, and I will, but you cannot hurt Sarah. If you do, I will find a way to make sure you get hurt too." Ellie said.

Jack just laughed and released some of the pressure on Sarah's throat. They made their way to Ellie's government car. "Now Ellie, you in first. The driver seat now and start the car." When Ellie had done what he asked, it was Sarah's turn. "Now, Sarah, open the door and move out of the way." Sarah did as she was told and moved out of the way. As soon as she was gone Jack jumped into the backseat with bullets coming out of nowhere.

"Get out of here!" Jack yelled at Ellie, the gun pointing at her. Ellie stepped on the gas and the tires squealed as the car shot out of the garage. The bullets where pinging on the vehicle. When Ellie looked in the rear view mirror, she saw Gibbs pointing his gun and still firing, and then she turned a corner.

-Back in the Bullpen-

Jeremy slammed through the break room and kicked over a trash can. What he really wanted to do was beat the living crap out of Benson. _That Bastard!_ Jeremy thought as he kicked a desk nearest to him. That one kick helped to unleash some of the fury that had been building up ever since he got on the case of the Organization. That one kick led to another and another and another until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, breathing heavily as he looked behind him. It was Sarah; she had silent tears rolling down her face. He looked at her and took a calming breath and turned to face Gibbs' team.

Gibbs had the look of pure anger on his face. It was cold and calculating. Tony had no expression, but Jeremy could still see the look of pure anger on his face. Ziva had no readable expression on her face. Abby just wore a look of pure shock. The rest of the bullpen was silent. The other agents didn't know what to think. No one moved or made a sound until Vance came to stand by Gibbs.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going. And I mean now." Vance said.

"Not here. I will tell what is going on, but not here. There are just too many ears around." Jeremy said.

"Fine, my office now." Vance said, turning to lead the way. The team followed with Abby and Sarah following them into the office. Vance saw them and started to protest, "Look, I don't think…"

"Don't even start, Leon," Gibbs broke in, "Abby and Sarah are going to stay, and you might as well call Ducky in, he could help and provide some thoughts."

Leon just sighed and nodded and paged for Ducky to come to the office. When everyone was there, Jeremy started. "It wasn't till a few months after Ellie joined the team that I learned about why she was really here and why the SecNav chose her. When she joined the team, she was replacing my old partner. He was shot, and the higher ups felt like whenever someone got to close to the Cryonic, that person died too easily. They suspected a mole, and it was either me or Benson."

"How come SecNav didn't fill me in on the plan when McGee was starting to hack the laptop?" Vance questioned.

"I don't know why, by that time I was trying to help Ellie get proof that it was Benson, but he is a sly bastard." Jeremy replied.

"So, why did SecNav pick Agent Arnold?" Sarah questioned.

Jeremy sighed and ran a hand across his face, "He picked her because she had inside connections and was familiar with how they thought and operated."

"Wait! Are you saying that Agent Arnold was once a part of the Cryonic Organization?" Abby exclaimed loudly.

"No, of course she wasn't. And this is why I didn't want to talk downstairs. Ellie has never and will never be a part of that Organization." Jeremy stated.

"Dammit, cut out all the suspense. We have two Agents in the hands of these people, what the hell is going on?" Gibbs demanded.

"The American partner of the Organization's name is Joseph Johnson, and he is the one who decided that Ellie's brother was a perfect specimen. He chose Tyler because of three reasons: one, he was my old partner on the team and got to close, two, he was very patriotic, and perhaps the most important reason, three, he was the son of Joseph Johnson. When Tyler found out that his dad was not only a member of the Organization, but the reason why it was brought over to the United States, he went ballistic."

"Ok, wait, you are telling us that Agent Arnold's brother was kidnapped and tortured by the Organization?" Dinozzo asked.

"Correct."

"And then, her brother is the son of the American partner of said Organization?" Dinozzo continued.

"Yep."

"So, that means that Ellie's father is a member of the Organization?" Dinozzo finished.

"That would be correct." Jeremy said.

"And I thought my family was messed up." Ziva said.

"You have no idea." Jeremy laughed a sad kind of laugh.

"So, how did Ellie get away from her father and the rest of the Organization?" Vance asked.

"She never really explained that part. She just said that it was a family dinner that her father would never forget. She did tell me and Benson after a few months who she really was, I think she was trying to lay a trap, and see who went and told old daddy dearest that she was investigating them." Jeremy said looking at his boss.

The team remained quiet as they all thought about the agent. Sarah started to feel guilty, thinking that Agent Arnold was back in the hands of the monsters because of her. _Whatever happens to Ellie is my fault,_ Sarah thought.

Jeremy had been watching Sarah and saw the guilt flash across her face. "It's not your fault Sarah. Elizabeth knew what she was getting into when she told the Captain to take her instead. She would rather die than see another innocent person taken by that damn Organization. And we will get her and your brother back. You can count on it."

"He's right Sarah, we won't let you down." Gibbs said. He was about to say something else, when there was a beep from the Director's desk.

"Sir, Agent McGee's parents are here. Would you like me to show them to your office?" Vance's secretary asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Vance replied. He looked up when he heard a whimper, only to see Sarah sitting on the couch clutching Jeremy's hand. Her face white and her body rigid.

"Miss McGee, are you alright?" Vance asked.

Sarah started to reply only to stop when the door opened and in walked her parents. They looked around and spotted Sarah.

"Sarah…" Her mom started to say, only stopping when her husband placed a hand on her shoulder.

Commander McGee looked around and spotted Gibbs, "Tell me. What's happening with my son's case?"


	10. A Reunion Stage FourFun Times

**A Reunion**

Arnold gripped the wheel as they sped down the highway, feeling the barrel of a gun pressing into her side. She jerked the car around a slower moving vehicle and felt the gun press harder into her body.

"Don't get any ideas, Arnold. We both want to get out of this alive." Benson said as he stared ahead. The laptop slid along the seat towards him as the car turned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cap." Ellie said. "So, where are we going?"

"Just drive and turn when I tell you," Was the only reply that she got.

"What's your plan? You just going to show up with me in tow and expect to live?" Ellie questioned as she turned when Benson told her to.

"Yea, I do. Ever since I told your father that you were on my team, he has wanted you back with him. You are going to be my saving grace and you are going to tell your father that you helped Abby crack the laptop." Benson said, indicating that she should turn again.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said for you to; if you don't, I'll tell the bosses that you were the one who cracked the laptop yourself. Your father would never forgive such a betrayal." Benson smirked.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Ellie shouted as she turned yet again. "You are grasping at straws! They won't buy that and you know it! Especially Joseph! He will skin you alive!"

"Shut up! I believe in our Cause and I have always been a trusted man of the Organization." He replied, pride and anger lacing his voice.

"You've been a goon! You haven't been a trusted man to them. They don't care about you!" Ellie yelled back at him. Benson said nothing, he just pressed the gun deeper into her side.

"Get off at this exit and pull off behind that sign." Benson said. Agent Arnold followed as directed and pulled in behind the sign where she could see another car waiting for them. "Open your door at the same time as me and get out on the count of three. With your back towards me! Okay, one…two…three!"

Both Benson and Ellie got out of the vehicle. Benson pointed the gun at Ellie with one hand as he grabbed the laptop with the other. Ellie did as she was told and she kept her hands up.

"What now? There is still a chance to get away- go to a country that the Organization doesn't have an interest in. Let me go and you take the car, be smart about this Cap! They won't let you live!" Ellie stated sadly.

"You think my convictions, my principles, would just let me leave? That they are that easy to give up?" Benson demanded.

"You did it for the money, not your convictions." Ellie spat back.

"I did it for the Cause!" Benson shouted. "Now listen," He said more calmly, "If you try anything, you will regret it."

He walked towards the parked car that he had stored the other night when things first started getting heated up. With one eye on Arnold and the gun trained on her, Benson opened the unlocked car door and popped the trunk. He moved towards the trunk, keeping Arnold in his sight.

"Turn around," He instructed and waited until his order was followed. "Now walk over here and take out the gas can."

Ellie did as directed, playing out different escape scenarios in her

Benson must have seen her calculating look as he jabbed the gun at her. "Don't even think about it Arnold. Now, take the gas can and pour the gas in and on the car. I think your friends have tracked us far enough."

She did as instructed, emptying the gas can as she doused the entire vehicle. Done, she stepped back and turned towards Benson. She started towards him with a slow deliberate pace. When she was close enough to him, she made as if getting ready to pass the can to him but, at the last moment, she heaved the gas can at his head and rushed him.

A gunshot rang through the air and the gas can fell through empty air between them. Ellie looked down in shock to see the gunshot wound in her leg.

"I thought you said I'd be dead," She said as she fell to the ground.

"I didn't say that, I said that you would regret it." Benson said as he walked up to her. "I knew you were going to try something. You have so much of Tyler in you; he wouldn't have taken this laying down and I didn't think you would either."

"Don't you dare mention Tyler's name to me." Ellie said angrily. The glare she sent Benson was menacing, even if she was sitting on the ground bleeding.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry. But enough talk, we have to get out of here." Benson went back to the car and pulled two ropes out of the trunk, tossing one to Arnold. "Tie this one around your legs, tightly."

Ellie did as ordered, trying to hold back the pained expression as she moved her leg. Benson grabbed something else from the trunk, turning his body slightly so that she could not see what he was doing. She tried to wiggle around, ignoring the pain in her leg, but she just could not see what it was. He continued to shield whatever he held with his body as he walked around her to her blind spot. Before she knew what was happening, a cloth was placed over her mouth and she smelled the sweet smell of chloroform. She tried not to breath but it was useless when he stabbed a finger into her wound. She gasped out in pain and inhaled a lungful of the scent, before she even knew what was happening she was fading into the darkness.

_Cryonic Compound_

Ellie woke with a start at the sound of a drum banging. Looking around, she realized the drum was going off in her head. She groaned and fought off the nauseous feeling as she was overwhelmed by the monstrosity called a headache. She breathed in and exhaled slowly, rubbing her head to help to ease some of the pressure. She glanced around and was startled to see her own things surrounding her. She kept looking around and confirmed a sneaking suspicion- she was in her old room. But that would mean that she was in… she was startled from completing the thought when the door opened and in walked the one person she never thought that she would see again.

"Marshall," Ellie gasped, glad to see her old companion who had doubled as her body guard when she was growing up.

She moved to stand up when pain shot through her leg. She looked down and found a bandage around her leg, new blood now staining it. Marshall came to her and wrapped her in a hug, battling down the memories that seeing her again brought up, and he silently hoped that she would never find out his secret.

"Miss Arnold, it does me good to see you." He smiled, "Even if you are injured."

"It is good to see you too, Marshall. I thought you would have left after I did…why didn't you?" She questioned, feeling him tense up in their still embraced hug.

"I…" He started to say, only stopping when they were interrupted by the one person that neither really wanted to see.

Joseph Johnson stared at the scene before him and pushed down his anger at seeing his child. The thing that called itself his blood but did not hold a true patriotic spirit in her at all. Then again, maybe that fool Benson had been wrong and she had seen to the error of her ways. "Marshall that is enough of hellos, why don't you go check on our guest? I'm sure he is feeling lonely after the last stage." Marshall nodded and left at once, his arm trailed slowly away from Ellie. It was only after they were alone that Joseph chose to speak to his estranged daughter. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Joseph." She replied softly, still sitting on her bed as she looked over the man that was her father.

It seemed that age had not changed much about him. He was still as handsome as ever and still looked fit. He had green eyes that never glowed and which always showed some contempt for something or another. His nose was sharp with a few crooked lumps that suggested it had been broken a couple times. One, she at least knew about. There was also a scar at the base of his throat but the only way you could see it is if you knew where to look. Or if you happened to be the one that gave it to him.

"I have been hearing interesting things about you from Benson." He continued as he walked into her room. Had he ever been in here before this? No, he did not think so, and it was not what he expected. It seemed bare, like no one ever lived in this room. He would know if someone had come in here to change anything but no one ever did. He did not really care what happened in here so he never gave any thought about this room. It never crossed his mind. Even now he simply shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his…daughter.

She had not taken her eyes off of him yet, "What things did you hear?"

"Oh, you know, things," He said walking back to lean on the door frame, "Like how you were the one to crack the laptop and give NCIS all of our secrets. Also, how you were the one who ratted him out to the agents, causing his cover to be blown." He became quiet and watched her face for reactions; she showed none.

"I'm afraid he was right, I did all of those things." Ellie replied. "Man, I never thought I would get found out. Please, forgive me."

"You were always one for the sarcasm. I admit, you do it well." He smiled, not a nice smile from a father to a daughter, but a sick twisted smile that promised pain for that little bit of sarcasm. Ellie still showed no emotion, something that she knew Joseph would approve of.

"We know the truth, Benson told it very soon," Joseph said, "And right before Malik shot him, too."

"Did you torture him like you did Tyler?" Ellie said before she could stop herself.

"No, he wasn't worthy of that method. He was not worthy enough to be thought of as a martyr of the Organization."

"Shame, he was all about the Cause." Ellie replied, again her voice laced with sarcasm.

Joseph laughed, "I do like your spirit- Tyler had the same spirit." He whispered that last part, but Ellie still heard him.

"Do you miss him? Have you thought about what you did? Do you even care?" she asked softly, looking at her father.

He stared at her with an impassive face, "This isn't about Tyler, this is about you. I am only going to ask you this once. Are you going to continue to deny the Cause, or will you join us in saving our Countries from bad soldiers?"

"I am serving my Country and Cause; I'm saving them from bad soldiers such as yourself." Ellie replied firmly, looking her father steadily in the eyes.

He said nothing for a while, "I have my answer then." He stepped off from the door frame and motioned for someone to come into the room. In walked the two other bosses of the Organization, men who she never met before, but had always hated. "She is against the Cause, brothers."

The leader, Anass Yakin, looked at her with fake sorrow in his eyes, "That is a shame, but if you have chosen against us, you may still be able to serve your country. I deem you worthy of the test, are there any nayers?"

"I deem worthy." Malik said, the one with the scar on his face, his face and eyes were unreadable as he looked down at her.

"I deem…" Joseph said, "worthy."

"Good, we are all in agreement. We will get Marshall to help set her up- she and McGee can start the couples portion of the Treatment tomorrow." Yakin said, glancing down to where Ellie sat bleeding, "see to it that she is healthy and ready to go by then."

"I will get the doctor to see to it immediately." Malik said as he turned and walked out with Yakin.

Joseph lingered for a second and then turned and walked out without a glance back. The door slammed shut and Ellie started at the sound, her soul's innocence breaking into pieces.

_Stage Four _(Right before and during Agent Arnold's capture)

McGee lay shivering, the coldness of the table seeping into him. His entire body pained him and his mind was conjuring up images of what had happened to him and imagining what was about to happen. After he dared to go past stage three, Marshall had immediately brought him to the room with the table. His tears had long since dried on his face and it seemed like years had passed when it had in fact only been four hours. He could not believe that they were going to give him two stages in one day. Why couldn't he have just said stop and accepted that peace? Even as he thought this, the door opened and in walked the three honchos; the three men who were set on making his life a living hell.

"Ah, McGee, How are you?" Joseph asked gaily, not really expecting McGee to reply. "You, I don't say this very often, but I am glad that you proved me wrong. You see, stage four is my stage. I designed this stage based off of accounts from the Vietnam War's POWs. I am excited to see if our nation's protectors are up to par with those worthy veterans."

McGee said nothing while possible scenarios played through his mind. He thought back to all of the books he had read on the war and the personal accounts from some of the POWs. He swallowed at the thought of what they went through.

"Now, there is no reason to be nervous McGee. This is actually going to help you." Joseph continued.

"Help with what? By increasing my pain?" McGee asked with as much sarcasm he could muster around his fear. "That is always so helpful."

Malik laughed, "Oh, my boy, you truly are magnificent. I think that you are the perfect specimen for this experiment."

"Glad I could help." McGee said, causing the men to laugh.

Marshall remained quiet and awaited his orders, fighting the rising respect and admiration that he was beginning to feel for the agent sitting beside him.

"Agent McGee, I want you to know that, if you pass Stages Four and Five, that you will be released from the Cryonic Organization." Yakin said quietly, studying the agent before him. "There are many people who would like to meet you if you pass."

"But I'm not dressed right for such important meetings, that must mean that I can't go." McGee replied.

Malik laughed again, "Oh, I am surely going to miss the way you make me laugh, agent. You are funny."

"Everything makes you laugh, Malik." Joseph said and Malik nodded in agreement. "How bout we let McGee get ready for Stage Four?" He said to his partners.

They all nodded in agreement and turned to file out of the room. Once they were gone, silence continued to reign in the room until McGee broke it.

"Tell me, Marshall," He said, "What exactly is Stage Four?"

Marshall said nothing for a while, only moving here and there as he set things up for the doctor. He pulled the tray of covered utensils towards the table. "Early on in the beginning of the Organization, the bosses found out that one way to keep a subject alive is to help them recover. They wanted to see if the subjects would feel any different towards their captures if they helped to heal them."

McGee snorted, "No offense, but I doubt there is anything that is going to get me to like those idiots." Marshall smiled and said nothing. He noticed that the agent did not say 'you guys', but did he really mean not to include him? Marshall did not know and he did not bother to ask. Instead, he brought out two syringes full of liquid.

"Ah, Marshall, I see you have everything ready for me." The doctor said walking into the room, already in his surgery gear. "Hello Agent McGee." McGee said nothing, not liking the fact that this guy was dressed up for surgery. "Marshall," He continued, acting like he did not notice McGee's silence, "Let's lay him down and get him ready."

Marshall walked over to McGee, "Lay down, it will go smoother if you cooperate in this stage."

McGee stared at the man, fighting down his fear. He shook his head in the negative, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of him being docile. Marshall sighed and pressed down on his broken shoulder. McGee whimpered and laid down. Marshall strapped him onto the table and brought over an IV drip.

"Now, Agent, what Marshall here is hooking up to you is not morphine. If you were actually held as a prisoner, we are pretty sure you would not receive morphine there. So, this is a small dose of sedative to keep your heart at a regular pace," He said, walking over to the table and picking up one of the syringes. "Now, this is a shot of poison from a Caribbean Puffer fish, it's not fatal but it does paralyze you from the neck down. " He explained as he waited for Marshall to finish hooking up the IV into McGee. Once he was done, the doctor shot the poison directly into McGee's bloodstream. "Also, the bosses would like you to be awake during this procedure, so this," He continued when he picked up the second syringe, "is a shot of adrenaline. It will help keep you awake and functioning."

He then injected the adrenaline into McGee's bloodstream as well. McGee's mind was frantic but, despite his rising panic, his heart stayed at a steady pace. His eyes moved back and forth as he tried to see everything at once. He stared at the doctor as he hovered over him with a knife and tried to calm his panic when he began to cut into his clothes. He tried to squirm as the doctor began marking his skin with a marker, everywhere that needed to be operated on.

McGee's mind was in frenzy when he saw the knife again and he tried to get away but it was useless. He felt the knife slice into his shoulder and wanted to scream but the tape over his mouth prevented his voice from escaping. From then on, McGee was stuck in a painful haze. He felt as the doctor fixed his shoulder, reconnecting the bones; felt as his ribs were re-broken and fixed; his leg was on fire while the doctor replaced his knee cap. All he wanted to do was pass out and sleep but it was impossible with the adrenaline coursing through his blood. Instead, he had to feel as every stitch was placed in his skin and had to feel as the skin was sewn back up.

"There, there, McGee. All done. I think you deserve a rest now." The doctor said, smiling kindly at the man who he had just tortured.

McGee blinked the tears out of his eyes that he didn't even know were there. He watched Marshall increase the drips in his IV and felt the drug begin to pull him under. Before the darkness enclosed him, he thought to himself, "If the tape hadn't been over my mouth, I would have said 'stop'."

_Fun Times_

It was dark when McGee woke up. He blinked as a haze of confusion settled over his mind. He tried to form thoughts but none came forth. He raised his hand up to wipe his face when a blinding pain shot through his arm. The pain cleared his mind up fast and the memories of what happened gained clarity.

He remembered the head honchos coming into the dark room, remembered Marshall getting him ready for Stage Four, and the intense pain that came with it. The last thing that he could recall was the face of a masked doctor giving him a shot and then darkness. He looked around and noticed for the first time that he was laying on a cot in a different room. He tried to move to gain a better view of his surroundings but couldn't due to the pain and the bandages.

He had no problems jerking up a moment later though when he heard a scream echo through the compound. He ignored the pain in his body as he heaved himself into a sitting position and had just settled himself, blinking away the tears of pain, when the door slammed open, light pouring in. In walked Joseph dragging behind him a young woman. He picked her up by the hair and slammed her into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Stay in here and think about your decision; you are betraying your Country and your Family. We will began the stage for Duos soon," Was all he said before he turned and walked out of the room.

The darkness enveloped McGee and the new stranger. He heard her take shuddering breaths, like she was trying to keep the pain in and not let it escape.

"Agent Arnold, is that you? Are you ok?" McGee asked, recognizing who the woman was and surprised to see her here.

"Yea, it's me. I'm fine, thanks. Yourself?" She asked, her tone suggesting that they were meeting in the daytime over a cup-of-joe.

McGee laughed, "I'm fine, could be better though."

Ellie laughed in agreement, "So, this is a nice room. I do like the blackness, it really brings out the blackness." She tried to joke but it sounded weak even to her own ears.

McGee laughed to be polite, "Want to tell me how you came to be here? How is the rest of the team? And Sarah? Is she safe?" Worry seeped into his voice as he worried about his family, both on the team and at home.

"Easy, one question at a time. First, we were betrayed by one of our own." Ellie said darkly. "Benson."

"What? Benson was a mole?"

"Yea, he was. The rest of the team is fine, worried about you, of course," She said laughing, "Even Marks." McGee grinned even though she couldn't see it. "Sarah is fine; she is at HQ with the team." McGee sighed in relief, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So, what happened after they took me?" He asked, starving for updates.

Ellie sighed, "Well, besides trying find a lead to find you, we found that there was a mole at NCIS and that the mole was connected to the Organization. All three members of my team were interrogated by your team and Sarah was held hostage by Benson."

"What? Benson did what to my sister?" McGee yelled, getting agitated enough to move his shoulder, causing pain to shoot through his entire body.

"Calm down. That is why I am here, instead of Sarah. I would not let that fleabag touch Sarah." Ellie said with heat. McGee was floored at the heat in her voice, wondering why she was so protective of his sister and very thankful.

"Uh…well, thanks." McGee said lamely.

"You're welcome." Ellie muttered.

Before they could say something else, the door opened softly and in walked Marshall, looking worried and nervous. He shuffled in and closed the door, only then flipping on a flashlight. When the light hit her eyes, where she sat against the wall, she blinked and turned her head away. "Miss Arnold, I'm sorry, but I tried to tell you! Why didn't you just agree with him?"

"Marshall, you know why. I can't be…" Ellie started to explain.

"Wait! You know Marshall? You are friends with Marshall? Who the hell are you?" McGee demanded.

Marshall said nothing, not even glancing at the agent on the bed as he stared intently at Ellie.

"Wait!" Ellie frowned. "They haven't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"That Joseph had a…" Ellie started to say but was interrupted by the door opening again and light blinding them. When both agents' eyes adjusted to the light, the three bosses walked in again.

"Wow, twice in two days I get a visit from the big cheese…es…" McGee said, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"Ah, Agent McGee, you never fail to amuse us." Malik laughed. The other Leaders just smiled and turned all at once to look at Marshall who shrank back from their intent gaze. "Marshall," Malik continued, "Go outside and bring in the present for our guests."

Marshall nodded and went out in the hall at once. Both Ellie and McGee heard scuffling noises and gagged noises and sent questioning looks to each other. Their questions were answered soon enough when Marshall brought in a bound and bloodied Benson.

"What are you doing?" Ellie questioned looking directly at Joseph.

"How is your leg?" He questioned himself, ignoring her question.

Ellie looked down at her bloodied leg that she managed to forget about until he mentioned. "It's fine, nothing a simple cauterizing couldn't fix. Oh, wait, you already did that for me. Thanks for that." She replied seriously.

"My pleasure." Joseph replied smiling warmly at his daughter. He turned back the bound man on the floor. "You had the nerve to shoot my daughter and expose yourself in one day. Do you have any idea how much you have ruined?'

"Wait! You are his daughter?" McGee exclaimed.

Joseph laughed, "Oh, poor McGee kept out of the loop. Now, be quiet. Benson, what have you to say for yourself.?" He motioned for Marshall to ungag the man.

"I only did it to protect the Cause! I had to expose myself, that tech Abby would have done it sooner where I couldn't get a way. And as for shooting Ellie, she left me no choice. Ask her yourself. She tried to make a run for it. Tell him Ellie! Tell him! I only ever did this for the Cause." Benson cried.

Joseph turned to Ellie and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"What does it matter? You are going to kill him either way." She replied, her face unreadable.

"True, but as to how I will kill him, depends on your answer." Yakin answered softly, entering the conversation for the first time.

"And what ways are those?" McGee asked softly, glancing down at the pitiful mess that was the former team leader of the OTT.

"Ah, well, I think we have it narrowed down to two different methods." Malik said as Benson was quivering at his feet. Malik's face held a thoughtful look as he continued, "There is a live autopsy or just shooting him in the head."

Benson looked up in fear and tried to scoot away. Marshall grabbed him by his bound feet and dragged him back to the center of the room.

Ellie stared intently at Yakin, trying figure out if he was kidding. Deciding he wasn't, she sighed, "It's true, I tried to escape when he told me not to."

Joseph sighed in disappointment. "Very well then."

"What do you mean very well? I have served this Organization faithfully and loyally! You can't just kill me! You-" Benson was cut off when a bullet entered his brain.

"No!" Ellie and McGee shouted at the same time. They looked up at Malik who was smiling with joy.

"Get them ready for the first Duo Stage Marshall." Joseph said walking out, stepping over the now dead body of Benson with Malik and Yakin following their partner.

Marshall started to follow, ignoring the looks from both Arnold and McGee. He was bending down to pick up Benson's body when Yakin stopped him.

"Leave it, Marshall. I'm sure they would appreciate the company." Yakin said.

Marshall nodded and followed. The door shut behind him with a click, locking the two agents in the dark room with Benson's body.


	11. Meet the Parents

Loss of Innocence

Chapter 11: Meet the Parents

* * *

Commander McGee stood in a silent room. His hand still on his wife's shoulder; his eyes passed over Sarah, only resting on her for a second. He lifted his eyes and looked back and forth between a gray-haired man and an African American man. They both stood up and turned to him. "I ask again, what is going on with my son's case?"

"Mr. McGee…" Vance started.

"Commander McGee, retired, but Commander." He said looking straight at Vance.

Vance gritted his teeth and swallowed back his irritation and grinned apologetically. "Excuse me, Commander McGee; we were just receiving an update on your son's case."

"Looks like you are just sitting around and talking to me. If you were receiving an update of my son's case why is there a civilian in the room?" The Commander questioned.

Sarah gripped the hand that somehow seemed to be holding hers. She looked back and found Jeremy's unwavering eyes. They held caution and comfort. He gave her hand a squeeze. Sarah accepted the caution and the comfort quietly.

"If you are talking about your daughter, she is in here because she is a part of this case." Gibbs said, moving slightly in front of Sarah. Tony and Ziva stood up and followed his example. Jeremy stayed beside Sarah. The tension rose inside the room.

"She…" The Commander started to say, but was interrupted by Vance's ringing phone.

"Vance." He said into the phone.

"Director, we found the SUV. Benson torched it."

"Damn. Anything else?" Vance asked, aware he had every eye in the room trained on him.

"Yea, there is some blood on the ground. It's fresh." Reported the agent.

"O.K., thanks. Send the coordinates to the GPS in Gibbs' phone." Vance replied before he hung up.

"What's going on?" Asked Gibbs.

"They found Benson's car. It's torched." Vance started to say. The team automatically started moving, finally something for them to do. "Gibbs," He continued, "there's blood." Gibbs nodded and turned to the door. He stopped when he saw Commander McGee moving to follow him out of the corner of his eye. Gibbs stopped and turned fully to him.

"Where are you going, Commander?" Gibbs asked.

"To the crime scene." The Commander replied.

"You are not allowed."

The Commander drew up to his full height, "I am a Commander in…," he started to say.

"You were a commander. You're retired." Gibbs said. "No civilians." The commander stopped short. His fists clenched, Mrs. McGee laid a calming hand on her husband.

"Gibbs," Vance broke in eyeing the Commander, "do you need Marks?"

"No, Leon. You can have him if you need him."

"Good, I think Abby can use his expertise with that lead we found earlier." Sarah looked relieved at the thought of Jeremy being there. "Miss Sciuto…"

"Right. Agent Marks the lead is being run for tests right now, but it's the computers I'm having a tough time figuring out." Abby said as they started walking towards the door.

"Abby," Vance stopped her, "show Sarah where she could sit and rest for a while, also. She's been up for over twenty-four hours now."

"Of course! Sarah, I know the perfect place." Vance watched his people leave before turning his attentions back to McGee's parents.

"Commander McGee, if you will allow me, wait in here while I go fill in…," Vance started.

"No." Commander said.

"John, maybe…," Lauren McGee started to say, but John only sent her a look.

"I demand to know what is going on with my son's case. You have given me the run around since I've gotten here. You have talked around me like I was an idiot. No More."

"Maybe, you…you might want to hear it from Sarah…,"

"No, you'll do fine." John said, ignoring his wife's sigh.

Vance swallowed back his angry retort on how callously the man casted his daughter aside. It wasn't his place to interfere with an agent's family. Still, Vance thought, the guy had asshole written all over him. "Very well. Have a seat." Vance said as he seated himself down at the table. He waited as McGee's parents settled themselves before he began. "A little over a week ago, Agent McGee was assigned to work on a case with our Organization Crimes Team, along with the rest of his team.

"He was to crack a laptop attained in one of the breaks of the case. We then learned of a drop off that was happening. During the raid, McGee was taken. We have been trying to get him back ever since."

John and Lauren McGee were silent as they absorbed the information quietly; Lauren looked worried and pictured everything her son could be going through.

"What Organization?" John asked.

Vance sat back and thought it through. He decided that no damage can be done to McGee if his parents knew. It wasn't like they would know what the Organization was anyway. "They Cryonic Organization."

John sat back and sighed, "that was the Organization I was afraid you were going to name."

* * *

~Sarah's Story~

Sarah sighed in relief when Abby closed the door to the lab. She tried to relax her muscles that tensed up from seeing her father. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and smiled because she knew without looking it was Jeremy's hand. She looked back at him and smiled to let him know that she was ok. "Well, that was fun." She said as she sat in one of the chairs in the lab.

"Tons." Abby agreed as she and Marks sat in the other chairs. Sarah laughed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So, what are we doing now?" she asked when she opened them gain.

"Well, now that Benson took the laptop with him, we have to wait on Gibbs to bring evidence back from the new crime scene." Abby said.

"Great," Sarah muttered, "waiting. I hate waiting." The room was quiet for a few moments, but Abby couldn't take it no more.

"Sarah," Abby questioned, "what's up with your dad?"

Jeremy looked up as well. He heard about McGee around the office and even talked to him a couple of times in the elevator. He just couldn't picture a nice guy like McGee with such a jerk for a dad.

Sarah sighed as if she had been waiting for that question. "It's not what you think."

"That's what they all say." Jeremy muttered before he could stop himself. He sent Sarah an apologetic look when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"My dad never hit me, never raised his voice against me, nothing like that. He never acknowledged me unless he had to. I am the reminder of his worst day. Of his greatest failure. The day that I was born is the day that he was forced out of the navy. Tim always said he loved the military because it gave him a chance to feel pride in himself. No one really knows why he was forced out. If he ever told my mom, I don't know about it. It hurts him too much to remember he has a daughter."

"What about Tim?" Abby asked quietly.

Sarah sighed, "Tim had to live up to high expectations that Dad placed on him. When Tim was growing up and it started looking less likely he was going into the military, Dad placed higher expectations on him."

Jeremy got up and went to her. "Your Dad is a jerk. For him to do that to his children because his life wasn't going the way he thought it would, blaming it on you for his failure and for him to live life through Tim, he is a jerk. He should remember that one of his greatest joys came out of his greatest failures." He said grabbing her head and making her meet his eyes. "You."

They stood like that for some time, lost in each other's eyes. Abby cleared her throat and broke the spell that wrapped around them. Jeremy dropped his hand like it was touching the sun. Sarah jumped back blushing like a tomato. "Hate to interrupt a girl in a moment like that one, but how about we…uh…get back to Tim."

Sarah nodded, "you're right." She looked everywhere but Jeremy. He nodded in agreement, but he couldn't keep his eyes from traveling to Sarah.

"So, what can we do?" Jeremy asked hoping to move pass the awkward moment.

Abby groaned in frustration. "I don't know! We still have to wait for Gibbs to bring back evidence from the new scene. Then we have to run test and more tests that take hours. I'm good, I mean I'm good, but I can't rush the tests! I'm only one person! If that stupid, no-good, traitorous, coward, idiot did not take the laptop then we could find Timmy with no problem!" Abby ranted. She was tired with worry and at the end of her rope. Jeremy and Sarah could only stare at her in wonder.

"I have all this technology at my fingertips and can't do anything about it. I mean there are ways to trace people. There is cell phones, laptops, gps, black box locators…."

Jeremy's head shot up, "Abby…"

"…IPS addresses, and then there is heat signatures…"

"Abby," he said louder.

"…voice recognition…"

"Abby!" Sarah and Jeremy shouted.

"What?" Abby responded.

"I think I may know a way to find Tim and Ellie." Jeremy said.

Hope filled both Sarah and Abby's eyes. "How?" They both asked.

"I need a computer," he said walking towards Abby's work station, "you might want to call the team back."

* * *

TBC...Hope you like, sorry it took so long!

Winter ...oh yea, love it, hate it, but review it!


	12. Torture Buddies

Loss of Innocence

Chapter 12: Torture Buddies

* * *

It was quiet after Marshall shut the door. Neither agent said anything as they tried to look anywhere but at where the body of Benson was. They were both failing. McGee shifted on the bed and made the hinges creak that echoed in the room.

"So, your Joseph's daughter." McGee said plainly as he leaned back against the wall gently.

"Biologically I am." Ellie replied.

"Biologically, technically, what is the difference? How am I supposed to trust you? You could have been placed in here to trick me." McGee said quietly.

"The difference is that he stopped being my father and started being Joseph the minute he told me and Tyler what he really was doing. He stopped being anything to me the day that he condemned my brother to die. Whether or not you trust me is your own damn problem, nothing I will ever say would get you to trust me. Obviously me being shot and stuck in this damn room about to get tortured with you makes no damn bit of difference." Ellie snapped.

McGee said nothing and silence reigned in the room. They did nothing but breath. McGee couldn't stand it for too long. "How is your leg? Do you think you can make it to the bed?"

"I'm fine Agent McGee. You need the bed more than I do." Ellie replied.

"It's Tim or McGee, just never Agent McGee, and I will feel better if you would get off of that cold floor and just come sit on the damn bed." McGee replied out of patience.

Ellie was quiet for a moment, "You know, I don't think I have ever heard you cuss." She used the wall to heave herself up and dragged herself to the bed. McGee helped her up to where she was leaning against the wall next to him. They were both panting in pain by the end of it.

"So…" McGee said.

Ellie sighed, "I guess you want the story."

"It would be nice."

Ellie was quiet and then she started talking. Once she started she couldn't stop herself. McGee was quiet as he listened to her. He listened as she told him of her childhood, of her mother passing away, of her father turning into some one completely different. He listened as she told him of how she and Tyler only had each other and how he was her hero. She told him of the night where she broke Joseph's nose and how Tyler held a knife to his throat so that she could get away. How Tyler met up with at the rendezvous spot and that they went their separate ways. Tyler went to NCIS and was hired on the OTT.

She told him of how she transferred colleges and changed her last name. How when she graduated she went to the SecNav and told him everything. How she wanted to investigate and be the one to bring her father in. That he wouldn't get anywhere close enough to get Joseph considering that he didn't even know what was going on.

The SecNav hired her and put her in charge of gathering information on the Organization. Then she found that there was a mole on the OTT; soon after her brother was taken by the team and three weeks turned up dead in ally dumpster. The SecNav transferred her to the team and told her to ferret out the mole. She watched for weeks trying to figure out if it was Marks or Benson.

After getting closer to the truth, she decided to tell them who she really was and see if that stirred up anything. And she got her answer. She brought Marks in on it to help get concrete evidence on Benson, but then MCRT was brought into it. And now McGee knew everything up to the present.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." McGee said quietly.

Ellie laughed, "It's all good McGee. I wouldn't trust me either." They passed the rest of the time just trying to keep each other's mind off their situation.

"Ok, Ok, try this one…. 'Despite my privileged upbringing, I'm actually quite well-balanced. I have a chip on both shoulders.' What movie and which character?" Ellie said.

"That's a hard one; you know Tony would be so much better at this game then me." McGee said stalling for time.

"Ah, but Tony isn't here dear one, and there is no life lines in this show." Ellie smirked.

"Ok, um…it's from _A Beautiful Mind_…" McGee thought out loud.

"Correct. Now which character?"

"It has to be either out of Nash or Charles."

"Which one though?" Ellie pushed.

"Nash." McGee said finally.

Ellie drew in a dramatic breath, "is that your final answer?"

McGee laughed, "Yes it is."

"Are you sure? Are you one hundred thousand million times positive that is the right answer? Are you sure that it is Nash and not Charles?" Ellie said drawing out the moment.

McGee snorted, "Yes, I am one hundred thousand million and one times positive."

"You are correct! You win nothing." Ellie smiled.

McGee waved his good arm, "Thank You, Thank You, I am a brilliant man."

"Pfft! So modest too." Ellie replied with a smile.

"I try." McGee replied.

Both of their smiles dropped when they heard the deliberate footsteps in the hall. The door opened and Marshall came in followed by Malik. "Ah, Agents McGee and Arnold, the first duo stage is ready for you. Miss Arnold if you would follow me nicely and Marshall will help Mister McGee."

Ellie got up slowly and tested her leg with some of weight it buckled under the pressure. Malik caught her as she fell. He helped to steady her and when she was on her feet she pulled back and punched him in the nose.

"Bok!" Malik shouted as blood gushed from his nose. Malik reached behind his back to his ever present gun and before McGee or Marshall could stop him, shot Ellie in her other leg. "Sen aptal orospu!"

Marshall rushed to Ellie's side as she held a hand that was already covered to her leg. "Miss Ellie, are you ok?"

"Marshall," Malik said, regaining his composer, "take Miss Arnold to the room and then come back for McGee. Take her there and drop off, no words and do not help her with her leg. Remember, I'll be watching."

Marshall nodded and picked up Ellie. He ignored her moan of pain and McGee's constant yelling at him. He walked slowly to the door that Malik held open for him. Ellie tried to make a map of the hall in her mind as they went, but the pain wasn't helping. They walked through an open door and Marshall placed her on the floor. He again ignored her calling his name as he walked out, locking the door behind him.

When he got back to the holding room, McGee was heaving himself out of the bed and trying to get to the door. "What did you do to her Marshall? What did you do?" McGee yelled.

Marshall said nothing as he grabbed McGee and half dragged, half carried him to the room where Ellie was waiting. Yakin and Joseph was already there and tying her hands onto a pulley which lifted her off her feet. They brought McGee into the room and tied him in place on the chair.

"What happened to her leg?" Joseph asked.

"I shot her after she broke my nose." Malik said straightening his nose back out.

Joseph laughed, "She does throw a good right hook."

"Isn't that sad, that's the only compliment I have ever received from my sperm donor." Ellie smirked.

Yakin cleared his throat and got everyone's attention, "Now, as you can see this is where the duo stages begin, and I should tell you that to actually test you both on these stages makes me very excited."

"You don't look excited. Ellie, does Yakin look excited?" McGee asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, no not really, but maybe that is because no wants his ass." Ellie replied back. "Get it? Anas Yakin?"

McGee laughed, "I do believe that joke was better than Tony's."

"I do what I can."

Yakin sighed like he had a headache, which was probably true. "As I was saying, these stages are special, not only because they are duos, but because these will be recorded live. Not to your fellow agents, no to potential buyers of the program who believe in what the Organization stands for."

Ellie and McGee looked at each other. Yakin continued, "Now, these buyers are getting a bonus if they buy the program. If you two pass the duo stage, you will be the bonus. They will be given a shot to see if they can break you themselves. I understand that Marshall was a personal friend to you Ellie, but this is where that friendship ends."

Ellie looked at Marshall who refused to meet her eyes. "You see Ellie," Yakin continued, "after you left Marshall was very, very angry with you, but that is for the next stage."

Yakin turned to Marshall, "Marshall, giving the circumstance though, I want you to fully concentrate on McGee and Malik here will concentrate on Ellie, since they have such a fine established relationship. Now, begin and have fun. And do us proud." Yakin said as he turned and walked out with Joseph following.

Ellie looked a McGee with a smile, "What do you say? Wanna be torture buddies?"

* * *

TBC...

Sorry it took so long to get this out...I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to me lovely beta for telling me to get my butt moving and to write another dang chapter already :) As always, love it, hate it, but review it.

Winter Waters


	13. Duo Stage Part One

Loss of Innocence

Chapter 13: Duo Stage Part One

* * *

McGee laughed, "That's sounds good. Maybe if we pass this stage we will win a meal. It's been a while since I ate anything substantial."

"Somehow, McGee, I don't think this is a rewarding experience kind of thing." Ellie replied watching Malik walk around the room.

"Miss Arnold, may I be frank with you?" Malik asked coming to a stop in front of Ellie.

"I don't know. I'm not much into role playing. I might forget to call you Frank." Ellie responded looking quite serious.

Malik sighed, "I'm trying to have a serious discussion. I have known your father for years, Miss Arnold. Shall I call you Miss Johnson instead?" He continued.

"Call me whatever you like, Frank." Ellie smiled.

Malik smiled, "I do not like sarcasm Miss Arnold." He motioned to Marshall, who was standing next to McGee, to act. Marshall responded by punching McGee in the already bruised and sore stomach. "Now, Miss Arnold," Malik said as McGee tried to catch his breath, "I have known Joseph for years. So therefore, I knew you and Tyler as well."

"Funny I don't remember you." Ellie replied.

Malik laughed, "No, you wouldn't. I remember you though. Before your mother die, you all were the picture perfect family."

"Hey, Ellie, I think he is trying to come on to you." McGee said after he caught his breath. Marshall responded automatically cuffing McGee on the ear.

"Geesh, Tim, it's a good thing I haven't eaten, you might have seriously made puke." Ellie cried out horrified at the thought. Her laughter was cut off by the resounding slap across her face. She brought her head up and looked at Malik. "Ow."

Malik glowered at her. "You are your father's daughter; you make me as mad as he does. I am going to show you that is not such a great idea." He walked to the two bags that were by the video camera that showed both Ellie and Tim. "Now, we are going to play a game." He said grabbing one pack for himself and tossing the other one to Marshall. "For every question we ask one of you, you will have a choice. The choice is this. If you get the answer right, then you chose what the punishment is for your partner. If you get the answer wrong, then we will choose what the punishment is for you partner. This is the Duo Stage part one. I hope you enjoy it."

Ellie turned her head and looked at McGee, "Hey," she said making him look up at her, "look no matter what happens, don't worry about me. I can take it." McGee turned his head away. "I'm serious Agent McGee, don't try anything heroic."

Tim sighed, "Fine, but the same goes for you. Don't you try to be the hero either. Deal?"

"Deal."

"How touching now let's begin." Malik clapped his hands. "First question goes to McGee. Let's find out how smart you really are. The question is, what is three times five?"

"Fifteen." McGee answered with no hestitation.

Malik laughed, "correct, but that is an easy question."

"But I answered it right, so that means I get to pick." McGee said staring at Ellie who nodded in encouragement.

"True. What punishment do you wish for me to inflict on Miss Arnold?"

"None."

"Not an option Agent McGee." Malik stated.

"Yes, it is. Listen. If she expects torture for every question I get right then sometimes not hurting her is torture. She will not know when to expect it which will put her on edge." McGee reasoned.

Malik stared at the Agent, "Valid point. Fine, she will endure the punishment of waiting. Next question goes to Miss Arnold."

"Agent Arnold." Ellie snapped.

"Excuse me?" Malik asked.

"You call him Agent McGee so therefore you can call me Agent Arnold."

"As you wish Agent Arnold. Your question is, who is the author of the Artemis Fowl books?"

"That's your question. The author of some teen book series?" Ellie deadpanned.

"It is. Is that your answer?" Malik asked.

"Of course not." Ellie responded.

"Then your answer please."

"Just a quick question of my own right quick. Have you been snooping in my old room? That is the only way someone like you would know about the Artemis Fowl books. If that is so, then I feel seriously violated." Ellie exclaimed mock offense on her face.

"They kidnap you, torture you, and threaten torture on a potential friend/teammate and you feel violated because he went into your old room and found out what books you used to read when you were younger?" McGee questioned.

"Yes."

"That's understandable then." McGee seriously replied.

Marshall slapped McGee across the back of his head as Malik pressed his hand into Ellie's bleeding leg wound. "An answer now Arnold." Malik gritted out.

"Fine. No need to be snappy. It's Eoin Colfer."

"Correct. What is Agent McGee's punishment?" Malik asked.

"I like McGee's thought about waiting being the torture. It builds up suspense." Ellie responded.

Malik sighed. "Very well, but do not think that this will always be the case. Agent McGee, you next question is simple. Also, Agent Arnold, if you try to help him answer, you both will be punished. Alright McGee, the question is whose initials are E.C.J. and what do they mean?"

"That's not fair. How could I possibly know what her middle name is?" McGee demanded.

"Not my problem. Answer the question."

"Elizabeth…" McGee said looking at Arnold for some kind of clue. "What happens if I refuse to answer?"

Malik grinned, "Then I will take your no answer as the same as answering wrong."

"That isn't fair." McGee growled.

"Life isn't fair Agent McGee." Malik responded.

"Fine…Elizabeth Catherine Johnson?" McGee asked/answered hoping that one in a million chance that he got it right. By the way that Ellie's head hung down he knew that he didn't. "Shit…Ellie…"

"It's fine McGee. We knew that we wouldn't get every single question right." Ellie said watching Malik.

"Oh, this feels me up with excitement. I get to pick the punishment. The question is Agent Arnold, do we start off with mental torture or physical? Or do we just start off with combining the two?" He walked up to Ellie and stared into her eyes. "I do believe we will stay traditional and start with physical pain first. Do you agree Agent Arnold?"

Ellie stared at the man, not answering. Malik grinned at her defiance and rubbed his hands together. He started by walking around her, touching her lightly every so often; causing her to tense. McGee watched anxiously, helpless because he couldn't stop what was coming. Malik walked to his bag of goodies and pulled out a knife and a whip. Ellie watched as he stalked back towards her. She didn't say anything as he cut her shirt into pieces exposing her flesh.

"Hey, Malik, Scarface, no need for all that. Why don't you punish me for getting the wrong answer?" McGee tried to bring his attention to him.

"Agent McGee, how very noble of you. But this is also a punishment for you. What is fixing to happen to Agent Arnold is your fault."

"That's not true Tim. Don't listen to him. He is a sick bastard friends with a sick bastard." Ellie said not taking her eyes off Malik.

Malik turned and looked at McGee, "You do know how to stop it right? The rules are the same for this stage. If one of you say 'stop' then it is over and you will be at peace."

"Bullshit." Ellie muttered.

Malik turned back to her and smiled, "It is a thing of pride for me. I have broken the most people. I hold the record, so to speak."

Ellie looked at McGee to find him staring at her, "Remember? No heroics. I'll be fine." McGee nodded but he couldn't help but flinch as the whip came down unexpectedly on her flesh. Ellie tensed but held her tongue.

Malik grinned savagely and started in earnest in whipping her. She never said a word as the tip bit into her skin again and again. "Very good Agent Arnold." He said after stopping. He stared as she breathed heavily, the cuts and blood heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's your turn now. How many letters does the color 'blue' have in it?" Ellie's head snapped up as she saw part of his plan. "That isn't right" Both she and McGee shouted at the same time. Malik just stared at them, his enjoyment plain in his dark eyes. "Answer the question Agent Arnold."

"Four." She said her eyes promising murder.

"Correct. You may choose, and did I mention that you can't use the same punishment over and over? No? Well, it is mentioned now." He smiled sweetly at the agent.

"You are a cheater." Ellie said, trying to think of something.

"Yes." Malik simply replied.

Ellie looked at McGee with an apology in her eyes. "It's ok." He said, showing his trust in her with his eyes. Ellie swallowed and looked away. "I want you to know something; when I get free you will die."

Malik laughed at her audacity, "I look forward to it. Now pick a punishment."

"Fine, Agent McGee's punishment is that he gets pinched in the same place on his shoulder ten times in a row."

"Ellie…" McGee started, "what happened to the deal and no heroics?" He asked straining against his bonds.

"I've been pinched ten times in the same spot. It hurts like hell. Nothing heroic about it."

McGee frowned and ignored Marshall as he stepped up. "You may begin Marshall." Malik said looking at Ellie. McGee grimaced as Marshall started pinching. McGee counted the pinches as Ellie and Malik watched Marshall. When pinch number ten came Malik turned and faced Ellie again.

"Her middle name is Christine." Came a whispered aide.

McGee looked at Ellie who stared at Marshall. The three were tense, each wondering if Malik had heard. "Did I forget to mention the rule in which that until you answer the question right then you will get the same question?"

McGee's head snapped up. "If I didn't know the answer the first time, how the hell will I know it the second time?"

"Not my problem. Now, whose initials are E.C.J. and what do they stand for?"

"Elizabeth Christine Johnson." McGee said smiling at Malik's nonplussed face.

"How did...never mind." Malik glared at McGee and Arnold, trying to figure out how he figured out her name. "That is still the wrong answer though."

"No its right!" Ellie shouted. "My name is Elizabeth Christine Johnson."

"That is true, but listen to the question my darling. I repeat '_Whose_ initials are E.C.J. _**and**_ what do they stand for?' was the question. Agent McGee only answered half the question right, so therefore, he still answered wrong." Malik explained.

"You fucking bastard. You piece of shit, son of a fucking bitch." McGee snarled surprising everyone with his loss of control. "You are nothing but a shit eating, can't get it up asshole." Malik's face contorted into anger as he stepped up to McGee and hit him repeatedly.

"St…Quit it!" Ellie shouted. The room was quiet. Malik and McGee each breathing hard.

Malik turned back to Ellie, "For your partner's loss in control, your punishment will now be doubled."

McGee looked up, horror filling his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Marshall clamped his hand over it. He shook his head slightly warning against McGee's further complaints.

Malik grabbed the knife he used to cut off Ellie's shirt and proceeded to cut off her pants as well. Soon she was hanging from the ceiling wearing only her panties and bra. He then goes to the door and opens it. He reaches out and pulls in an ice chest. He drags it to where Ellie is hanging. He reaches into the bag and pulls out some thick gloves. In putting of the gloves he kicks open the ice chest. He looks at Ellie and smiles.

He pulls out a handful of dry ice. The kind that will burn your skin and eat it your insides kind of dry ice.

"Fuck." She moans out knowing what is coming. He walks to her and spins her. The rope on her hands digs into her skin as she twists the rope. As she turns Malik holds out the ice so that her stomach brushes the ice. She bites her lip as she feels her skin start to burn.

She comes to a gently swinging back and forth between McGee and Malik. She grimaces as Malik holds the ice to her chest for long periods of time. When he pulls it away both Ellie and McGee relax slightly.

Malik goes back to the bag and pulls out duct tape. Taking another piece of ice out of the chest he walks back to Ellie. She tries to squirm away from him, but it is useless. He places the ice onto a strip of duct tape and tapes it to her body. He does this over and over again, and soon her entire left side spot dry ice taped to her skin.

"Fuck." She moans again. She bit her lip so hard it started bleeding.

"Ellie, look at me. Look at me." McGee said in shaking Marshall's hand loose. "You got this." She met his eyes with her. Her breathing hard as she tried to control her body's burning. She nodded once to show that she was fine. McGee was right. _I got this_, she thought to herself.

"Agent Arnold, time for your next question. 1400 in military time is what time in civilian time?"

Malik asked walking around Ellie pressing the ice into her body every so often. Sometimes she could control the whimper that escaped, sometimes she couldn't.

"2…2 pm." She stuttered around the intense burning. She slowly started to breathe easier as her body became numb.

"Correct again Agent Arnold. As I said before, because Agent McGee loss control your punishment will be doubled. This is how. I will give you a choice Agent Arnold. You will either choose your next form of punishment to be handed out immediately, or you choose to let me pick out a punishment for McGee, and I can promise you it will be quite spectacular."

"Fucker, you already know what I'm going to pick." Ellie spat.

"Ellie, look at me." McGee begged. "This one time, pick me. I have been handling them for days now. I can handle them."

"I'm sorry McGee." Ellie whispered. Speaking up louder, "I choose that my next form of punishment will be physical pain."

"No!" McGee shouted. "No heroics!"

Ellie said nothing as Malik smiled at her again; he knew she would pick this. She was too much like her brother. He walked up to her gloves in hand and started to pull the ice off her body. She moaned more as he ripped the tape off her half frozen body. He picked up the whip and started to hit her where the ice had slightly numb her skin. She screamed a little at the unexpected raw pain jerked through her.

* * *

_**-In the Monitor Room-**_

Joseph and Anas sat at the table each drinking their own personal drink as they watched Malik continued to whip Ellie. Her screams echoing through the speakers. They said nothing for some time.

"What are we to do about Marshall? He seems to be forgetting his loyalty." Anas said breaking the silence in the room as Malik asked a question for McGee to get wrong again.

Joseph said nothing as Malik decided what form of Punishment Ellie would get next. "He has been a loyal member to the Cause for some time. It would be a dishonorable to waste his death." He finally spoke.

Anas turned to his business partner. "How should we make his death count? I see you have thought about this for some time, yes?"

"Since I first saw him in…Elizabeth's room with her. It started with McGee, he reminds Marshall too much of Tyler."

"Very well, the Koreans," Anas mentioned to the other men in the room transfixed by the monitor screens, "seem very keen to see how they operate mentally."

Joseph nodded in agreement, "I believe that in learning who actually killed Tyler and then having Marshall killed in front of her, will prove too much to Elizabeth, and seeing her in that much pain and not being able to help her will finally undo Agent McGee."

"Duo Stage Part two, should prove to be very promising indeed." Anas said getting up and walking to the comm. to stop Malik from having his fun.

"Very promising indeed." Joseph repeated quietly as he watched his daughter gain control of her breathing staring straight into the monitor where she knew Joseph was watching and smiled.

* * *

TBC...I Promise! I Will update more often!


End file.
